T2 : Zoé Nightingale, sorcière en dépression
by Lilisu
Summary: Cinq ans après avoir envoyé son oncle se faire cuire un œuf à Azkaban, Zoé revient pour de nouvelles aventures impliquant un cousin casse-couilles, trois moldus trop enthousiastes et un T-rex plus vrai que nature... (T pour le langage)
1. Comment arnaquer les gens

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce tome 2 des aventures de Zoé Nightingale. Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 1, je vous invite fortement à le faire, même si j'ai résumé le tout dans ce chapitre._

 _Une bonne lecture à toi, cher lecteur ! Laisse un commentaire à la fin du chapitre et tu auras peut-être la suite très très vite ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le futur** ou **Comment arnaquer les gens (façon Nightingale)**

Ah, tenez, vous êtes toujours là ? C'est vrai que pour vous, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous nous sommes quittés, mais de mon point de vue, cinq ans ont passé ! Hé ouais les mecs, j'ai 22 ans, un cul à damner un saint, des yeux de biche et une allure d'enfer ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'aime penser quand je me croise dans un miroir et que je ne veux pas voir la vérité. En vrai j'ai toujours mes poignées d'amour et mes cheveux ont poussé, voilà tout.

Pour les nouveaux venus, je vais faire simple. Je m'appelle Zoé Nightingale et je suis une sorcière.

A vrai dire, le terme exact est "sorcière déchue pratiquant la magie illégalement", même si ma mère a fait un énorme pied de nez au Ministère en déclarant que comme nous n'étions plus des sorcières, ils n'avaient pas à nous dicter notre conduite. Au fait, ma mère s'appelle Catherine et je l'adore, sachez-le.

Pour résumer, il y a six ans, j'ai été exclue de Poudlard à une malheureuse année du diplôme, et tout ça pour une blague ridicule. Je me suis inscrite dans un collège moldu et j'ai serré les dents pour obtenir l'autorisation d'exercer une activité professionnelle quelconque dans le monde non-magique. Sauf que dans ce monde de merde, finir une année scolaire normalement est littéralement impossible. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Harry Potter, il a des choses à raconter.

Pour commencer, mon père, prétendument disparu avec une blonde au lourd balcon est revenu et fait les yeux doux à ma mère depuis maintenant cinq ans. Ah, et il essaie toujours de me voir pour essayer de me faire oublier sa longue absence, mais j'arrive à l'esquiver, la plupart du temps.

Après ça, j'ai découvert du même coup que j'avais un oncle paternel, un foutu psychopathe qui ne voulait rien de moins que déclencher une guerre entre sorciers et moldus. Pour préserver ma tranquillité et lui faire payer le kidnapping de ma mère et de mon meilleur ami Steve, je l'ai vaincu avec une armée de fermiers et d'écoliers et ma pote Violet l'a assommé à coups de parpaing et de poêle magique.

Et les aurors sont arrivés quand tout était terminé, comme toujours. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de me coller un procès pour avoir violé le Code du Secret magique. Procès qui ressemblait vachement à une farce que ma mère s'est éclatée à remporter juste pour moi. Super Maman à la rescousse !

Ayant retenu la leçon, le Ministère a aussitôt fait passer une loi qui rendait les futurs déchus dépendants d'eux, et donc obligés de suivre leurs conneries de décrets et autres Codes stupides. Heureusement, cette loi ne s'applique qu'aux prochains déchus, donc ma mère et moi sommes sauvées, pour le moment. Mais comme nous avons l'habitude de faire notre maximum pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des autorités, nous avons donné une interview sur l'exclusion des sorciers à la _Gazette_ pour sensibiliser les sorciers par rapport à l'horreur que vivent nos semblables, affligés d'une magie qui menace d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre si elle n'est pas utilisée de temps en temps.

Les réactions ont été nombreuses, mais la plus importante fut celle de la Directrice de Poudlard, cette bonne vieille McGonagall, qui a modifié le règlement et une partie du contenu des cours pour éviter au maximum les exclusions. Elle s'était même excusée publiquement en admettant que ses prédécesseurs et elle-même ignoraient les conséquences de la chute des élèves concernés.

Pour un peu, je lui enverrais une carte de vœux chaque année.

D'un autre côté, mon oncle Aleksei est toujours en prison, et j'espère qu'il y mourra. Si vous me trouvez cruelle, relisez donc le premier tome, bande de feignasses amnésiques.

Mais revenons-en au présent. Comme vous l'imaginez, mes amis moldus et moi avons été séparés dès la fin de la terminale. Le point positif, c'est que nous avons tous fait nos études à Londres, donc je ne vous raconte pas nos soirées arrosées dans les bars de la ville.

Steve travaille aujourd'hui comme marmiton dans la cuisine d'un grand hôtel londonien, Rachel bosse dans un spa pour économiser et ouvrir son propre centre de remise en forme sans compter sur la fortune familiale et votre narratrice adorée est maintenant l'heureuse tenancière d'un magasin d'herbes et de potions. Il m'arrive aussi de vendre des gâteaux, quand j'ai le temps d'en faire. Comment une nouille comme moi a-t-elle pu ouvrir son propre magasin en ville, direz-vous ? Tout simplement en suivant mes méthodes habituelles, c'est-à-dire en ouvrant une boutique sur Internet où j'ai vendu de vraies potions à prix d'or à des moldus crédules.

Faut croire qu'ils sont satisfaits de leurs achats, vu qu'ils continuent de venir pour financer mes vacances prochaines. Je compte aller en Chine pour étudier leurs sorts de plus près. L'étape d'après c'est l'Antarctique.

Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que le Ministère n'a pas réussi à me faire fermer boutique ni à m'interdire de vendre des potions magiques. De toute façon, les moldus croient déjà que les plantes ont des pouvoirs curatifs, je ne fais que surfer sur la vague bio. J'ai même des clients sorciers nuls en potion, c'est cool de se sentir supérieure à eux de temps en temps. Et les autorités moldues ne m'ennuient pas plus, vu que j'ai un diplôme de Commerce et Gestion et un brevet de Botanique obtenu à la fin d'un cours par correspondance. Un brevet officiel de potions transformé en attestation permettant la vente de produits médicaux me permet de vivre tranquillement.

Mais je ne vous ai pas parlé de Violet, ma meilleure amie. Elle continue encore aujourd'hui ses études de médecine. Il me semble qu'elle veut soigner les cancers, mais j'ai oublié le nom de la spécialisation. C'est on-on-quelque chose. Œnologie peut-être ? Ah non, ça c'est le vin.

Bref.

Tous les vendredis soirs, les copains et moi nous réunissons dans mon arrière-boutique et je leur apprends tous les sorts que je connais qui ne nécessitent pas de baguette magique. Il s'agit uniquement de rituels étrangers non-reconnus par le Ministère, ainsi j'évite les poursuites judiciaires. C'est la façon la plus simple d'exaucer leur vœu : pouvoir faire de la magie un jour.

J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter les trois seuls moldus au monde capables d'ensorceler leurs beaux-parents. Enfin, s'ils en ont un jour.

Ne vous en faites pas, la première chose que je leur ai apprise, c'est que l'eau salée peut briser tous les sorts ayant des effets physiques vérifiables. On ne peut donc toujours rien contre la Légilimencie, mais heureusement, ça ne court pas les rues.

Toujours par rapport à ma nouvelle routine, je vois ma mère tous les week-ends à High Wycombe et j'ai acheté une chouette effraie pour communiquer, puisque je ne peux plus utiliser Simon le pigeon. Je l'ai appelée Moshu et elle a les plumes les plus douces de la Création !

Justement, en parlant de ma mère, ça fait cinq ans que j'essaie de fabriquer mon propre catalyseur de magie, un peu comme son bracelet, en vain. Je suis quasi-sûre d'avoir le bon rituel, mais la composition de la potion à utiliser me laisse perplexe. Ma génitrice a proposé de m'aider, mais mon orgueil et notre pari m'empêchent d'accepter.

Parce que oui, j'ai eu la bêtise de parier que j'y arriverai avant le délai des dix ans, temps qu'il a fallu à ma mère pour obtenir le sien. Et sans vouloir me stresser, je n'ai plus que quatre ans devant moi.

* * *

Nous voilà donc au mois de mars.

Je me trouvais dans mon magasin super-sexy, un genre d'échoppe d'herboriste du XIXe siècle avec des vitrines partout, des meubles en bois peint en vert clair et des plantes en pot un peu partout. J'ai le privilège immense de travailler tous les jours de la semaine dans ma version du paradis.

Même l'odeur de toutes ces plantes me fait planer, je l'avoue.

Mine de rien, j'avais quand même une bonne clientèle. Avec le stress et les problèmes de santé provoqués par la société pourrie où nous vivons, mon chiffre d'affaire augmentait à mesure que les gens du coin découvraient à quel point mes produits fonctionnent bien. Par contre, je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore inventé la panacée ou le remède au cancer !

Les clients revenaient toujours et ramenaient même des collègues et des amis, qui devenaient à leur tour des clients satisfaits et donc susceptibles de revenir. J'avais tout un stock de cartes de fidélité qui devait arriver dans les prochains jours, d'ailleurs.

La cloche de l'entrée me sortit de mes pensées et j'adressai un sourire accueillant et un peu hypocrite au nouveau venu. Je ne vis d'abord personne, puis mon sourire se fana quand je tombai sur un môme d'une dizaine d'années qui me dévisageait avec méfiance de ses grands yeux bleu très familiers.

\- Mais tu es… merde alors, t'es mon cousin…

\- Thaddeus, espèce d'attardée, fit le gamin en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns pourtant déjà bien décoiffés.

\- Dis donc, cousin ou pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème de te dépecer pour faire des potions de Rajeunissement, grommelai-je, menaçante.

\- Vas-y essaie, se moqua le gosse en jetant un œil aux environs. Dis, c'est petit ici !

\- Nan, ça c'est juste une impression causée par ton complexe de supériorité, petite merde. Je te signale qu'il y a un appartement au-dessus et une arrière-boutique suffisamment grande pour y faire tenir deux tables de ping-pong et dix personnes pas trop grosses.

Un client entra et j'envoyai le proto-Harry Potter paître d'un geste de la main.

\- Bonjour, ce serait pour un de vos somnifères bios, s'il vous plaît… fit l'homme en considérant le gosse d'un air étonné. C'est votre fils ?

\- Grands dieux non ! m'exclamai-je en allant chercher un paquet d'infusion de valériane dans un rayon. Buvez ça le soir avant d'aller vous coucher. Est-ce que ce sera tout ?

\- Non, il me faudrait un nouveau paquet de pastilles coupe-faim, s'il vous plaît.

Cette fois je dus aller à l'arrière, vu que certains clients prenaient de ces pastilles à tous les repas pour ne rien manger et maigrir d'un coup. Comme c'était malsain, j'évitais de leur en vendre trop régulièrement et j'avais dû les planquer pour qu'on ne les pique pas en douce.

Un bruit soudain m'inquiéta et je revins à toute vitesse derrière mon comptoir pour voir le client disputer gentiment Thaddeus, qui avait de toute évidence renversé un présentoir tournant. Je posai les pastilles et scannai les articles tout en menaçant mon cousin :

\- Toi, le môme, si tu continues à m'énerver, tu sors.

Je sais, j'ai l'air trop correcte, mais bon, je n'allais pas lui dire ce que je pensais devant un client tout de même !

Le gars paya, nous salua et sortit rapidement.

\- T'es chiante, m'apprit Thaddeus comme s'il le découvrait à l'instant.

\- Je sais, et c'est génétique on dirait. Bon, tu te calmes ou je te calme ? Et puis déjà, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Tu…

Une vieille dame m'interrompit en entrant à son tour. Ah, elle je la connaissais, elle venait toutes les deux semaines pour acheter les mêmes produits, du coup je les lui préparais à l'avance la veille au soir.

\- Bonjour Zoé, fit doucement ma cliente préférée.

\- Bonjour Madame Milverton ! Je vous mets le même que d'habitude ?

Elle acquiesça et je me rendis une nouvelle fois dans ma réserve, cette fois au pas de course. Le potentiel chaotique des membres de ma famille était réputé et ce gamin ne m'avait jamais inspiré confiance. Bien m'en prit, parce qu'il s'attaquait aux paniers contenant des feuilles de thé en vrac quand je fus de retour dans la boutique. La vieille dame tentait de détourner son attention de ses victimes, mais il ne lui prêtait absolument pas attention.

\- Bon, Thad, cette fois j'en ai marre, tu sors, ordonnai-je sèchement.

\- Maiiiiheuu ! se plaignit le môme.

\- Tu sors tout de suite ou je le dis à ton père !

Il me défia du regard sans bouger, les mains sur la taille.

\- Booooon. Très bien, si tu n'obéis pas, j'appelle grand-mère April !

Je pus lire de la peur dans le regard de l'enfant qui déguerpit et resta sur le trottoir à me fixer avec rancune à travers la vitrine. Grand-mère April, alias la Dure à Cuire, alias Celle-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Foutrement-Pas-Nous-Laisser-Hériter, était la mère de ma mère et une vraie harpie. Vous vous rappelez de la grand-mère qui est restée quinze ans sur son lit de mort ? C'est elle. Même morte et coincée à l'état de fantôme dans la demeure ancestrale des Nightingale, elle inspirait la terreur à toutes les générations.

J'aimerais beaucoup être comme elle, même si elle me terrifiait.

\- Enfin un peu de calme ! dis-je d'un ton léger à madame Milverton. Désolée pour ça, il vient juste d'arriver et il est intenable !

La vieille eut l'air de compatir, puis alla chercher un tube de lotion coiffante magique dans un rayon pour l'ajouter à ses achats. Le temps qu'elle paie et qu'elle sorte, je jetai constamment des coups d'œil à l'extérieur et pâlissais de plus en plus. Le gosse faisait léviter une voiture, là, dans la rue, avec tous les moldus du secteur qui le regardaient bouche bée. Ok, c'était de la magie accidentelle, mais si ça continuait j'allais me retrouver avec une quinzaine d'aurors collés au derrière !

Je réussis à garder une façade plus ou moins détendue (si on oublie mon sourire crispé) jusqu'au départ de ma cliente, puis je fonçai à l'extérieur pour récupérer le gosse avant qu'il ne déclenche une autre catastrophe.

\- C'est un tournage de film, ne vous en faites pas ! lançai-je aux londoniens abasourdis.

Puis je me penchai sur Thad et le tirai par l'épaule pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

\- Arrête ça tu veux ? grinçai-je entre mes dents.

La voiture retomba avec un bruit épouvantable et l'alarme se mit à sonner. Je tirai le gosse rapidement dans le magasin et refermai la porte, paniquée à l'idée qu'un sorcier nous ait vus. Un voisin finit par sortir de chez lui pour couper l'alarme, laissant mes oreilles soupirer de soulagement.

\- Bon, je t'explique Thad. Ici, tu es chez moi. C'est MA boutique avec MES potions qui coûtent la peau du cul alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne rien casser, sinon j'envoie la facture à tes parents avec une copie à April. Et en attendant qu'ils viennent te chercher avec une camisole de force, je te transforme en babouin, capisce ?

\- Maman dit que tu ne peux plus faire de magie, fit le gosse, un peu perdu.

\- Hé bien elle se trompe, c'est juste que je ne contrôle plus mes sorts. Donc, si j'essaie de te transformer en singe et que tu exploses, ce ne sera pas de ma faute et tu seras de toute façon déjà mort, couic ! Alors si tu veux attirer l'attention comme tous les petits crétins de ton âge, je te conseille de le faire en parlant, pas en abîmant mes affaires, on se comprend ?

\- Ouais, grommela le môme.

\- Et quand tu fais ça, tu es censé t'excuser.

\- Désolé, fit Thaddie avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.

\- Bien. Tu vas m'aider à ranger et puis tu me diras ce que tu viens faire ici.

Le petit sorcier se mit à ramasser les feuilles et à les replacer dans leur panier originel et une pensée atroce me frappa.

Je devenais comme les profs de Poudlard. Apprendre à un Nightingale qu'il doit s'excuser, c'est comme demander à un tigre de devenir herbivore. Mamie April était donc la solution à ce problème depuis le début !

* * *

Une fois le rangement terminé et les derniers clients d'avant la pause de midi expédiés, le gosse me tendit une lettre fermée par le sceau des Nightingale, un rossignol en vol sur une traduction latine approximative de "J'emmerde donc je suis". On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.

Une chose cool sur nous : toutes les femmes de ma famille gardent le nom Nightingale même après le mariage, idem pour leurs filles, quel que soit le nom du père. Les garçons, par contre, prennent le nom du père, c'est pourquoi Thad était un Simmons et pas un Nightingale. Nous étions des féministes avant l'heure, voyez-vous. Enfin, le reste du monde avait l'air de l'ignorer, donc on a généralement plein de problèmes avec l'état civil. La preuve, le Magenmagot m'a appelée Maximoff à mon procès.

Petit bonus : on est toutes rousses dans la famille ! Les Nightingale mâles le sont parfois aussi, mais la plupart profitent d'un gène récessif de brun ou de blond dans le code génétique de leurs parents. D'où le rapprochement inévitable avec la lignée Weasley, à mon grand regret.

Je décachetai la lettre et me plongeai dans sa lecture, l'écriture en pattes de mouche me filant déjà la migraine.

 _Ma très chère nièce,_

 _Comment te portes-tu ?_ (mal, pensai-je)

 _Comme tu le sais déjà, Thaddie va entrer cette année à Poudlard et nous voudrions tous les deux que tu t'occupes de lui pendant quelques mois afin de lui inculquer les rudiments de ton métier. Nous espérons qu'il deviendra un aussi bon potioniste que ta mère et toi !_

 _De plus, comme tu as sûrement pu le constater, Thaddie est un peu compliqué à gérer. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que tu trouves un moyen de refréner ses ardeurs avant la rentrée. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il devienne lui aussi un déchu ! Pour ma part, cela fait onze ans que j'essaie de le calmer, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire… Il paraît que tu es douée pour dresser les moldus, peut-être que cela marchera avec mon Thaddeus !_

 _Merci d'avance pour lui et bonne chance !_

 _Ta tante Cassiopéa._

 _PS : Nous t'enverrons sa part du loyer et de l'argent pour les repas tous les mois !_

Argh.

C'est bien la tante Cassiopéa, ça.

Tiens, j'ai un problème ! Je vais le refiler à ma gentille nièce, elle ne dira rien !

Bon sang, j'ai une réputation de dompteuse de fauves ?! Depuis quand ?

\- C'était son idée, crut bon d'ajouter Thad.

\- T'inquiète, je te crois, c'est tout à fait son style, marmonnai-je. Bon, prends tes bagages et porte-les là-haut, je ferai ton lit ce soir. Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais dire ce que je pense à _tata_ Cassiopéa… grinçai-je finalement, à deux doigts de déchirer la lettre.

Oh que je la déteeeeeeeste !

Cassiopéa est une des sœurs de ma mère, et c'est aussi la femme la plus sans-gêne que je connaisse. Et pourtant, c'est la spécialité de ma famille. Mais bon, en général on ne se sert pas de ce don merveilleux contre les nôtres, on fait plutôt chier le reste du monde !

Si April était la Dure à Cuire et qu'on m'appelait Zoé la Castratrice depuis un malheureux accident impliquant un auror machiste, tante Cassiopéa portait quant à elle fièrement le surnom de Refileuse de Patate chaude.

Une chieuse comme on en fait plus.

J'ouvris un tiroir sous le comptoir et en tirai du papier à lettre et un stylo.

 _Chère Cassiopéa,_

 _Tu viens de crever le plafond de ma tolérance, et je t'envoie glorieusement chier. Je vais transformer ton fils en monstre, ne viens pas te plaindre après._

 _Avec toute ma non-affection pour les sans-gêne, je te déteste._

 _Bisous,_

 _Zoé._

 _PS : Je t'ai dit que je te haïssais ? Non ? Bon, ben je te hais._

Une fois satisfaite, je partis chercher Moshu et la regardai partir avec mon courrier. Je fis une grimace résignée et me préparai à plusieurs mois de prise de tête avec un apprenti sorcier de onze piges.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Zoé finira-t-elle en asile psychiatrique ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite !_

 _N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! :D_


	2. Les joies du baby-sitting

_Bonjour à tous et bon lundi à vous ! (oui, je sais que c'est le jour le plus chiant de la semaine, c'est pour ça que je viens vous remonter le moral !)_

 _Merci aux revieweurs qui se reconnaîtront et une bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une réputation d'enfer** ou **Les joies du baby-sitting**

Jour 5 avec le môme.

J'étais accoudée sur le comptoir et je regardais en soupirant le derrière rebondi du beau voisin qui venait parfois acheter de la crème hydratante. Thad me faisait des œillades pas très discrètes, et je me retins de lui flanquer un coup de pied là où je pense. Sûr que Cassiopéa allait me buter si je stérilisais son fils.

\- On a une belle vue d'ici, hein cousine ? persifla le môme en levant un sourcil vers le cul du voisin, qui finissait de ranger son pot de crème dans son sac.

Par tous les dieux du panthéon celte, j'allais vraiment lui en coller une.

Voyant mon regard assassin, Thad courut à l'arrière pour protéger son matricule et le beau mec se redressa avec un sourire poli.

\- Voilà ! C'était coincé avec la fermeture éclair, tout ça tout ça…

\- C'est pas grave, grommelai-je, encore énervée par les sous-entendus stupides du gamin. Bonne soirée !

Le client prit congé, me montrant une dernière fois son magnifique fessier, et je soupirai une fois de plus. Oui, bon, le passage à l'âge adulte m'avait rendue plus perverse que prévu, mais d'après ma mère, c'était normal.

Un vieil habitué entra à son tour, faisant sonner la clochette de la porte, et je lui souris plus par automatisme que par envie. Il apporta quelques produits (dont une potion de soins camouflée en mercurochrome) sur le comptoir et me laissa les scanner.

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle Zoé, il y a des hommes, dans le quartier, qui disent que vous êtes une sorcière. Moi je n'y crois pas, mais c'est la rumeur qui court en ce moment… m'informa le vieillard.

Je me mis à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- S'ils savaient que je peux arranger leurs problèmes de dysfonction érectile, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient bien contents d'aller voir la "sorcière" !

\- Ah vous pouvez faire ça ? rétorqua le vieux du tac au tac. Faut que je leur dise alors, vous allez vous faire une sacrée clientèle !

Il quitta le magasin d'un bon pas après avoir payé et j'éclatai de rire, persuadée que tous les vieux bougres sceptiques du voisinage allaient débarquer pour me demander une solution magique à tous leurs problèmes.

Enfin, c'était bien beau, mais il allait falloir que je renouvelle mon stock en prévision de la demande !

Avisant l'horloge, j'allai retourner le panneau "Ouvert" qui pendait sur la vitrine et m'aventurai dans les rayons pour récupérer des herbes. Je fourrai le tout dans un panier en tissu (pour éviter que l'osier s'imprègne d'un mélange potentiellement dangereux de plantes) et me rendis dans l'arrière-boutique, où Thaddeus dessinait le manoir Nightingale sur une feuille qui traînait.

Le môme me regarda sortir mon chaudron d'une étagère, le remplir d'eau et allumer la cuisinière au gaz que j'avais achetée exprès pour préparer des potions. Alors que j'attendais que l'eau bouillasse… bouillisse... ait fini de bouillir, le gosse se leva de la chaise de la cuisine et s'approcha.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Une potion pour les mecs qui n'arrivent pas à bander correctement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien… quand un monsieur devient vieux, il arrive qu'il ne parvienne plus à… expliquai-je maladroitement.

\- Ça va, je sais ce que c'est, je vis au manoir quand même ! Non, je voulais savoir comment on la prépare, expliqua le môme, désapprobateur.

Ah. Ouais, j'avais oublié qu'il vivait avec toute une tribu de dingues et que sa mère était une foutue perverse à côté de ses pompes.

\- Ma mère veut que j'apprenne les potions, me rappela le petit précoce en me voyant hésiter.

\- Heu, ouais, je réfléchissais à un truc, tu devrais essayer parfois, répliquai-je, agacée par ses manières. Bon, quand l'eau bout, on doit y mettre dix feuilles de sauge, puis de l'extrait de ginseng et des feuilles de mandragore. Quand les feuilles se racornissent, on ajoute de la poussière de coquille d'huître, puis une pincée de gingembre. Quand tout est bien homogène, on ajoute trois cuillères à soupe de grains de café finement hachés, on touille trois minutes dans les sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis on retire le chaudron du feu et on ajoute de la bave de femme. C'est moi qui crache dedans. Et pour un effet prolongé, une feuille de menthe infusée dans la potion rend la potion permanente, ou presque.

\- D'accoooord. C'est dégueu en fait. Et ça veut dire que tu craches dans les trucs que tu vends ?

\- Juste dans celui-là. Et puis, pourquoi payer un ingrédient quand il suffit de donner de sa personne ?

\- Mouais, fit le garçon, songeur.

* * *

Je terminais de me frotter la bouche sous l'œil dégoûté de mon cousin quand la clochette du magasin retentit, annonçant la venue des mes trois moldus préférés (si on oublie Tom Hiddleston, cet homme est littéralement un dieu).

\- Heyyy ! Salut Z ! s'exclama Steve en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il me colla une bise sur la joue et fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant Thad.

\- C'est ton rejeton ? demanda Rachel en entrant à son tour.

\- Ah non, je suis quasi-sûre que Zoé est stérile, renchérit Violet en mettant son sac de cours et son écharpe sur le porte-manteaux.

\- Je suis content de vous rencontrer aussi, mais je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ronchonna le gamin.

\- C'est Thaddeus, mon cousin.

\- Argh, du côté féminin de la famille ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Misère.

\- Comme tu dis. Thad, voici Violet, Steve et Rachel, mes potes. Ce sont des moldus mais ils savent que la magie existe. Ne le dis à personne d'autre qu'à tata Catherine, d'accord ?

\- T'es encore du mauvais côté de la légalité, Zoé ? ricana le petit brun.

\- Okay, lui, je l'aime bien, décréta Rachel. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il est en stage de vilénie ?

\- Je suis sa baby-sitter jusqu'à ce que sa mère se rappelle de venir le chercher. Et je suis crevée, ça ne fait même pas une semaine entière qu'il est là et je frôle déjà les envies de meurtre.

\- Envers ma mère ou moi ? s'enquit le gamin en serrant la main de Rachel. Ah non, pardon, tu lui as déjà envoyé des lettres d'insultes donc ça doit être contre moi.

\- Permission de l'étrangler ? demandai-je d'une voix lasse.

\- Refusée, fit Violet. Il te ressemble un peu, je sens que ça va être drôle.

\- D'un autre côté, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne le supportes pas, dit Steve. Tu réalises seulement à quel point tu es une garce.

\- Mais c'est un compliment chez nous, "garce" ! dit Thad, s'incrustant de nouveau dans la conversation.

\- Aaaaah ? s'étonna Rachel, subitement très intéressée.

\- Ma mère dit que plus on l'est, mieux c'est. Mais je ne connais pas le mot au masculin…

\- Politicien, répondit Violet avec un sourire ironique.

Steve ricana et passa une main sur la tête du mioche, qui notait mentalement ses nouvelles découvertes en vocabulaire.

\- Donc vous êtes des moldus ? C'est comment de devoir tout faire manuellement ? demanda Thaddeus après un moment.

\- C'est comme t'avoir dans les pattes : épuisant, fis-je avec rancune.

\- Je peux le ramener à Wycombe ce week-end, si tu veux, proposa gentiment Steve en voyant les cernes sous mes yeux. Je lui présenterai mes sœurs, elles vont l'adorer.

\- Oh, Steve, tu es un ange. Par contre j'espère que tu as bien écouté parce que je ne le redirai plus.

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Z.

\- Et pourquoi personne ne me demande mon avis ? s'énerva Thad en tapant du pied.

\- Parce que High Wycombe, c'est le paradis pour les gosses comme toi, expliqua Rachel, qui semblait apprécier le mioche (je me demande comment elle fait). Il y a une réserve naturelle avec des arbres, et des endroits où on peut faire du sport, et puis les sœurs de Steve sont vivables.

\- J'te remercie, grogna mon ami.

\- J'ai un bracelet anti-magie quelque part par ici… déclarai-je en fouillant dans un tiroir. Vaut mieux qu'il le garde pendant le week-end, il n'a pas encore de baguette et il fait parfois de la magie accidentelle, donc …

Je finis par sortir un genre de bracelet en cuir tressé que je passai au poignet de mon cousin. Je le menaçai en même temps de l'étriper pour me faire une corde à sauter avec ses intestins s'il venait à le retirer chez Steve et le gosse leva les yeux au ciel, irrité.

\- Pourquoi t'as un truc pareil chez toi ? demanda Violet. Ce ne serait pas plus utile pour les aurors ?

\- Si, ils s'en servent pour arrêter les sorciers en infraction. Mais ma mère m'en a fait un pendant ma dépression post-exclusion. Quand la magie "gonflait" et commençait à me rendre dingue, elle me le mettait pour que je puisse être tranquille. En gros il absorbe la magie dans son environnement direct.

\- On me considère comme un criminel dans cette baraque, se plaignit Thaddeus en croisant les bras pour bouder.

\- Mais non, c'est pour que ma famille ne découvre pas l'existence de la magie ! lui dit Steve en s'accroupissant devant lui. Et puis, si on se retrouve tous seuls pendant le week-end, tu pourras le retirer si tu promets de faire attention.

Le visage du mioche s'éclaira.

\- Super, merci !

\- Je passerai le prendre dimanche après-midi après ma visite à ma mère, les informai-je tous les deux.

\- Je peux le prendre le week-end prochain si tu veux, roucoula Rachel.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Rache…

\- Bah quoi ?!

* * *

\- Bon, donc je dois juste mettre ça dans un cercle de sel et prononcer une incantation en latin, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, Violet. Entraîne-toi à la prononcer avant de commencer si tu veux.

\- Okay, bon alors…ce mot-là je sais… calefacio…?

\- Le C se prononce comme un K, la reprit Thaddeus sans lever le nez de mon bloc-notes spécial Magies du Monde.

\- Heu, d'accord, mais… d'où vient la magie dans ce sort ? C'est juste du sel, une bougie et une moldue qui lit deux mots en latin… En général on fait ça avec des plantes !

\- Est-ce que tu connais la réponse, Thad ? demandai-je à mon cousin, qui en savait plus long qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Le sel permet de puiser la magie qui circule en toute chose, donc tu n'as pas besoin d'être une sorcière pour manier ce sort. Il protège aussi des influences néfastes et d'autres sorts, quand il est utilisé autrement.

\- Bien. Donc le sel attire la magie dont tu as besoin et l'incantation t'aide à indiquer ce que tu veux, conclus-je. Vas-y, essaie.

La grande brune dessina un cercle parfait avec une poignée de sel sur la table de la cuisine et posa une bougie éteinte en son centre.

\- Fais très attention à ne pas laisser un cheveu dans le cercle, ou il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles, signalai-je avant qu'elle ne prononce l'incantation.

Les trois moldus se penchèrent d'un seul mouvement pour vérifier que la table était bien propre, puis se reculèrent tandis que Violet prenait une posture grandiloquente avant de se lancer.

\- _Consimilis calefacio_ ! dit-elle clairement en tendant une main inutile.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis la bougie s'enflamma.

\- Oh ça c'est trop cool ! s'extasia Steve.

\- A mon tour ! s'exclama Rachel.

A mon signal, Violet brisa le cercle avec son doigt, puis souffla la bougie. Aussitôt la blonde alla prendre sa place et reconstitua le cercle avec une carte de crédit.

\- _Consimilis calefacio_ !

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Heu, vérifie peut-être la prononciation, conseillai-je.

\- Tu traînes trop sur le O, fit remarquer Thad.

\- Okay, je réessaie. _Consimilis calefacio_.

La mèche prit de nouveau feu et Rachel poussa un cri de victoire strident. Puis elle se rembrunit.

\- Et pourquoi tu y es arrivée du premier coup toi ? reprocha-t-elle à Violet.

\- Parce qu'avec mes études j'ai plus l'habitude du latin ?

\- Mouais… soupira la blonde.

\- Bon, à moi, donc. J'ai une question, Madame, plaisanta Steve en levant la main. Si on essaie ce sort sur autre chose qu'une bougie, ça donne quoi ?

\- Hé bien, si tu essaies sur un mug de café froid ou une assiette pleine, tu peux réchauffer de la nourriture ou une boisson. Par contre, si tu y mets la main, déjà ça ne risque pas de fonctionner et si tu la coupes avant, elle va juste… soit exploser, soit brûler.

\- Miam, lâcha Thaddeus.

\- C'est génial, c'est plus rapide qu'au micro-ondes ! dit Violet, l'air positivement ravie. Faut que j'essaie ça chez moi !

\- Je peux essayer avec un mug ? Steuplait ? supplia Steve en faisant ses gros yeux de cocker mouillé.

Résignée, je sortis un mug que je remplis d'eau et le lui passai. Pendant qu'il s'entraînait à répéter les mots latins dans le désordre pour ne pas cramer la table, je récupérai quatre autres tasses et des pots de feuilles de thé.

Il tenta finalement de réchauffer l'eau d'une des tasses et se brûla la langue en testant la température. Je terminai de remplir un filtre à café avec des feuilles et le fermai avec une pince avant de le jeter dans son mug, où il commença à infuser. Puis je plaçai les quatre autres mugs remplis dans le cercle, refermai la barrière de sel et lançai à mon tour le sort latin.

Rachel et Violet s'occupèrent de remplir des boules à thé et des filtres à café et les disposèrent dans les tasses d'eau fumante. Les mugs furent rapidement vidés, à part peut-être l'eau bouillante de Steve.

\- C'est super pratique comme sort, je vais le noter ! déclara Violet en sortant un carnet noir de son sac de cours.

\- T'as acheté un carnet pour noter les sorts ?

\- Bah ouais, c'est plus facile comme ça. Et je peux même les trier par ordre alphabétique ! Je vais le mettre à la lettre C celui-là…

Nous regardâmes Violet noter fiévreusement le déroulement du sort et Rachel finit elle aussi par sortir une feuille volante de son sac. Steve les imita finalement en piquant une feuille de dessin de Thaddeus, qui recommença aussitôt à se plaindre.

Je reconnus bien là la paresse des moldus, toujours à chercher la vitesse… Enfin, je ne peux pas critiquer, ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'ai pas investi dans un micro-onde. En plus ces saletés de machines dénaturent les aliments, yerk !

\- N'empêche, le fric que tu pourrais te faire en organisant des cours de magie avec des moldus ou des sorciers déchus… lâcha Rachel en finissant de noircir sa page.

Mon regard dut les mettre mal à l'aise car ils se reculèrent d'un coup.

\- Arrête, elle est en train de considérer sérieusement l'idée ! s'écria Steve, effaré.

\- Et après on ne sera plus les seuls à pouvoir faire de la magiiiie ! renchérit Violet en levant les bras au plafond.

\- Tu veux créer un monstre ! termina Steve en levant un doigt accusateur à l'encontre de Rachel.

\- Raaah, vous êtes débiles !

\- En plus j'ai pas le temps d'organiser des cours, en dehors du vendredi soir. Et le week-end, c'est sacré d'abord.

Steve s'étira en baillant, ouvrant bien la bouche pour nous montrer ses amygdales.

\- En parlant de week-end, j'ai encore de la route à faire aujourd'hui moi ! Je vous raccompagne à High Wycombe les filles ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, accepta Violet. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, Z, merci.

\- Idem pour moi, et merci Zoé, renchérit Rachel. Tu viens avec nous, p'tit bonhomme ?

Thaddeus rangea ses papiers à dessin, alla chercher son pyjama et quelques vêtements et me tira la langue avant de prendre la main que Rachel lui tendait. Je le fusillai du regard en réponse.

\- Bonne nuit Z ! beugla Steve. Faudra que tu nous racontes un jour à quoi ressemble une maison pleine de Nightingale !

\- En gros c'est un asile psychiatrique, répondis-je simplement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les quatre vers la voiture de mon ami.

Je les observai jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent et fermai le rideau métallique de mon magasin avant d'aller me coucher.

Et demain, farniente !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Pour les connaisseurs, l'incantation Consimilis calefacio vient des romans_ Rachel Morgan _, ma série de bit-lit préférée. Le résultat "micro-onde" est le même, mais ça n'allume pas les bougies et le rituel est différent._

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! :)_


	3. Quand la rouquine s'énerve

_C'est l'estomac rempli à ras-bord de pain de viande que je vous présente ce chapitre trois. Pardon pour l'attente, j'ai repris les cours et on a déjà du boulot ! Attendez-vous donc à un chapitre par semaine, peut-être deux si j'ai le temps ou à rien du tout si je suis débordée !_

 _Sur ce, merci aux fidèles lecteurs et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Pétage de plombs** , ou **Quand la rouquine s'énerve…**

Je n'ai jamais vu un week-end passer aussi vite. Enfin, pas récemment du moins, parce que quand je devais aller en cours, ils passaient à vitesse grand V.

J'avais bien traîné les pieds pour aller chercher le môme le plus tard possible, mais l'inévitable avait bien dû se produire. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Thad était crevé à force de jouer à la PS4 avec Steve et ses sœurs, il s'était même endormi dans le train pour Londres !

J'avais donc pris un malin plaisir à le secouer comme un patient en réanimation une fois en gare, et il m'avait maudite une bonne vingtaine de fois sur le chemin du retour. Et là, lundi matin, il n'était toujours pas levé même après avoir fait le tour de l'horloge. Il fallait que j'achète des chocolats pour Steve, moi.

La matinée fut de ce fait relativement calme et je pus consacrer ma pause de midi à la mise en page d'une publicité à placer dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , histoire d'attirer la clientèle sorcière. Vu mon talent inné pour l'informatique, elle n'était toujours pas finie pour treize heures.

C'est ce moment que choisit Thaddeus pour daigner se lever. Il descendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange, puis s'approcha de l'ordi, curieux. A peine eut-il posé le bout des doigts sur la table que l'écran tremblota avant de s'éteindre, et je jure que mon cœur a raté un battement.

\- Heu, il se passe quoi là ? demanda mon cousin en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

\- Il se passe, fis-je à voix basse, que tu viens de foutre en l'air une heure de travail, espèce de fils à maman stupide ! m'écriai-je, le faisant sursauter.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit le sale mioche en se reculant.

\- Bordel, t'as onze ans et t'es même pas foutu de contrôler ta putain de magie ! Combien de fois il faudra encore que je te dise que la magie fait disjoncter les appareils électriques ?!

\- T'es injuste, c'est pas ma faute ! beugla le gosse à son tour.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas porter ton bracelet anti-magie, ça t'évitera de faire des conneries et de me faire perdre mon temps !

Je me levai comme une furie et allai chercher le bracelet dans le tiroir de la cuisine avant de le lui tendre, toujours aussi furibonde.

\- Je ne le mettrai pas, dit Thad en croisant les bras, bien décidé à me faire chier jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu vas le mettre tout de suite ou je te renvoie au manoir ! A pieds !

\- T'oserais pas ! Ma mère te tuerait !

J'éclatai d'un rire cassant qui m'effraya moi-même.

\- Qu'elle essaie ! Elle est tellement naze en sortilèges que même moi je saurais la battre ! Et tu oublies ce que _ma_ mère vous fera subir à tous les trois pour se venger si Cassiopéa s'en prend à moi ! Tu veux mettre la famille à feu et à sang, t'es sûr ?!

Le môme regarda ailleurs et essaya de s'esquiver, mais je l'attrapai par le bras et le forçai à mettre le bijou anti-magie.

\- Voilà ! Et maintenant remonte dans ta chambre ! Et pas de bouffe jusqu'à ce soir !

Thaddeus fulmina sur place, puis m'adressa un coup d'œil venimeux.

\- J'te détESTE ! hurla-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase.

\- C'est réciproque !

Le petit sorcier me bouscula pour passer et disparut au premier étage.

Je pris un moment pour souffler un coup et tentai de rallumer l'ordinateur, priant pour qu'il ait sauvegardé mon travail.

…He ben c'est raté.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, comme les clients se faisaient rares, je terminai rapidement ma pub et l'imprimai avant de la caler dans une enveloppe avec un mot à l'attention des sorciers qui s'occupaient du courrier. Comme Moshu se trouvait à l'étage pour ne pas que les clients la voient par accident, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et faillis tomber en arrière en voyant l'état de l'appartement.

Tout avait été retourné, même les meubles, incongrument posés sur leur plateau en bois. Les divans reposaient sur leur dossier et les coussins avaient traversé la pièce pour se retrouver sur le balcon riquiqui. Les cadres photos avaient été arrachés des murs et gisaient par terre comme des cadavres de soldats français et des papiers sortis d'on ne sait où traînaient partout. Et Moshu n'était plus dans sa cage.

Enragée, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre du gosse sans frapper et le trouvai plongé dans un bouquin, les sourcils encore froncés et un air amer sur le visage.

\- D'une : pour qui tu te prends ?! Ensuite : où-est-ma-chouette ? éructai-je sans me soucier de retenir d'éventuels postillons.

Un mouvement subit m'attira vers la penderie, et je trouvai ma pauvre chouette couleur crème au beurre en train de rouler les yeux, paniquée. Je lui offris mon bras et un sourire rassurant et elle vint me perforer la peau avec ses serres, mais j'étais si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée que je n'y fis même pas attention. Je ne tardai pas à lui caresser les plumes pour l'apaiser.

\- Et après on se demande pourquoi je préfère les animaux aux humains… grommelai-je avec un coup d'œil méchant à mon cousin. Là, gentille fille…

\- Quoi, ils sont trop cons pour se rendre compte à quel point tu es horrible ? ironisa Thaddeus.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire un effort pour t'ignorer, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes, petit con décérébré.

\- C'est un peu des synonymes, fit remarquer Thad.

\- C'est ça, fais ton malin. T'as gagné le droit de rentrer au manoir à pieds. Maintenant, tiens.

Les yeux du gamin s'agrandirent d'effarement.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Oooooh, si. J'en verrai même une lettre à ta mère irresponsable pour lui dire pourquoi je t'ai collé à la porte. Et April l'apprendra comme ça. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, c'est loin tu sais !

\- Mais Zoé…!

\- Quoi ?! T'as foutu mon travail en l'air, t'as mis un boxon pas possible dans mon appart' et tu penses que je vais te laisser continuer à foutre la merde encore longtemps ? Tu me connais mal ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut surtout pas énerver une rousse ?!

Le gosse mit une minute à digérer l'info, puis il me fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard.

\- Tu es vraiment la PIRE cousine au monde, pauv' tache !

Il me jeta le bracelet au visage et tourna les talons pour quitter l'appartement à toutes jambes avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'insulter en retour. Ces jeunes, tous des impolis !

J'entendis quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la boutique claquer.

Bon débarras.

* * *

Le soir venu, je pus fermer la boutique comme à mon habitude en essayant d'ignorer le fait que j'allais devoir ranger le premier étage. D'autre part, le mioche n'était toujours pas revenu et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Okay, je l'avais fichu à la porte, mais une fois la colère retombée et la pub envoyée, je m'étais rendu compte de la bêtise que je venais de commettre. Thad était tout seul dans une grande ville inconnue, sans bagages, sans manteau, sans argent ni téléphone et au milieu d'inconnus. Il devait être terrorisé, le pauvre mioche…

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, j'hésitai à refermer le volet métallique, mais la vue de mes trois moldus de l'autre côté de la rue me fit m'arrêter. Ils traversèrent une fois le feu au vert et froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils en voyant ma sale tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda rapidement Violet en entrant dans le magasin.

\- T'as une très sale gueule, ajouta Rachel avec finesse.

\- J'ai envoyé Thad tout seul dehors depuis au moins deux heures et il n'est toujours pas revenu… expliquai-je, honteuse.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Rachel, ce qui me surprit.

Pour une fois que cette ex-peste s'attachait à quelqu'un, fallait-il vraiment que ce soit à mon cousin ?

\- Ouais, bon, il m'avait cherchée hein, me justifiai-je avec un grognement.

\- T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le baby-sitting, Z, me dit Steve avec une grimace.

\- Bon, Zoé et Rachel, vous vérifiez les quartiers plus à l'Est, Steve et moi on s'occupe de l'Ouest, décréta Violet, qui ne perdait jamais une seconde pour organiser ses troupes. On se rejoint ici dans une heure quoiqu'il arrive et on fait le point.

\- D'acc'…

* * *

\- Et du coup, pourquoi vous êtes venus en fait ? demandai-je à Rachel alors qu'elle se penchait pour vérifier sous un banc si Thad n'y était pas.

En-dessous d'un banc, j'vous jure.

\- On venait voir si le môme allait bien, et on dirait que c'était une bonne idée, vu ce que tu en as fait, ronchonna-t-elle en redressant le col de sa doudoune. Bordel, j'espère qu'il s'est mis à l'abri…

\- Si on le retrouve en vie, je promets de ne plus le virer comme ça, fis-je évasivement, espérant qu'elle oublierait ma promesse dans la soirée.

Je resserrai mon long manteau noir autour de moi. Le temps était encore vachement frais malgré l'arrivée imminente du printemps, et mon inquiétude se renforça encore. Si je devais ramener à Cassiopéa le corps congelé de son fils, elle allait m'arracher les yeux et me couper les pouces pour fabriquer des potions pas recommandables.

\- L'heure est passée, m'informa Rachel en consultant sa montre de richarde.

\- Ok, rentrons à la boutique. Au fait, ton bonnet est immonde.

\- Je t'emmerde, Nightingale.

Nous nous retrouvâmes un peu plus tard devant mon magasin et Violet nous engueula parce qu'on était en retard. Et Thad était toujours perdu.

\- Bon, on n'arrivera à rien en fouillant comme ça, c'est un gamin magique après tout, déclara Violet.

\- C'est vrai, il pourrait bien être dans un arbre ou même sur un toit ! renchérit Steve, qui y avait visiblement beaucoup réfléchi.

\- Hé, on n'est pas des chats, rouspétai-je.

\- Tu as encore ta potion grise ? demanda brusquement Rachel en me plantant son doigt manucuré entre deux côtes.

\- Mais aïeuh ! Quelle potion ?

\- Mais oui, la potion de localisation ! lança Steve en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es aussi exubérant, déjà ? râlai-je en le dévisageant.

\- Dixit la fille aux cheveux orange pétant, asséna Rachel avec impatience.

\- Hé, n'insulte pas ma couleur !

J'ouvris rapidement la porte de l'échoppe et me précipitai vers l'arrière-boutique pour y récupérer le bracelet anti-magie. Je fouillai un moment dans mes placards pour retrouver le flacon de potion et finis par l'exhumer de sous un tas de feuilles d'aulne en état de décomposition avancée. C'était pour une expérience, na.

Je revins vers l'avant du magasin et refermai la porte à clé.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un plan touristique de Londres (vous savez, le genre de boîte transparente et énorme qui vous dit "vous êtes ici" avec un gros point rouge ? Ben c'est ça) et je retournai la fiole au-dessus du bracelet.

Il ne se passa rien.

\- Bordel, la potion s'est solidifiée, on dirait de la vieille peinture dégueu, dis-je en inspectant la bouteille.

Violet me fila obligeamment sa clé d'appartement et je la plongeai dans le liquide nacré pour la ressortir couverte de résidus grisâtres. Heureusement, la potion était tellement vieille que le bracelet ne pourrait pas traverser l'épaisse couche de crasse pour absorber sa magie.

\- Eurk, soupira la grande brune avec dégoût.

Je frottai la clé sur le bracelet que j'appliquai ensuite sur le plan de Londres. Le grumeau épais qui se déposa sur le plastique roula avec la grâce d'un escargot géant et alla se poster à un endroit un peu improbable à côté d'une bouche de métro.

\- Mais elle déconne cette potion, c'est pas possible, ronchonna Rachel en secouant le flacon comme si ça allait régler le problème.

\- Oui, ben, elle est vieille et toi aussi, donc tu devrais compatir plutôt que de la critiquer !

\- Mais je te…!

\- J'ai compris, il est entré dans le métro pour se mettre à l'abri, c'est pour ça qu'il est à un endroit bizarre ! s'exclama Steve, tout fier.

\- Bravo monsieur le génie, ironisa la blonde en se mettant en marche.

* * *

Je vais vous dire. On a beau être à Londres, ville touristique et british par excellence, ça n'empêche pas les bouches de métro de puer la pisse et la cloppe. Thad devait avoir un rhume et le nez bouché pour venir se cacher dans un endroit aussi… odorant ! Sans parler de tous les modèles de bienséance et d'hygiène que nous avons croisés en descendant dans cet enfer fétide ! Eeew, j'ai envie de gerber maintenant.

\- Bon, et maintenant ? demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes en bas.

\- On fouille tout, ordonna Rachel.

Je passai donc en revue toutes les couches de la population de Londres qui me croisaient en troupeaux, puis essayai d'aller sur les quais, mais je n'avais pas de ticket pour passer les barrières.

\- Il est là ! lança Rachel à mon oreille, manquant de me filer un arrêt cardiaque. Thad ! Thaddeus !

Le môme, que je finis par apercevoir malgré ma petite taille, releva la tête en entendant son prénom et courut vers nous sans réfléchir, sans doute traumatisé par toutes les propositions dégueulasses qu'on avait dû lui faire. Ce petit futur malfrat passa souplement par-dessus les barrières, prouvant qu'il était bien plus souple que je ne le serai jamais, puis vint nous rejoindre.

Ou plutôt, il se jeta dans les bras de Rachel en essayant d'ignorer ma présence. Je levai les yeux au plafond (couvert de chewing-gums, comment était-ce seulement possible ?) mais tentai de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, histoire qu'il ne me haïsse pas plus que ça.

\- On t'a cherché partout ! expliquait Violet en me prenant des mains le manteau du mioche pour le lui passer en hâte.

Thad leva la tête, me dévisagea, puis cracha, incrédule :

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais ! assénai-je, piquée au vif. J'étais folle d'inquiétude, petit crétin ! J'ai vraiment cru que ta mère allait me ficeler sur une voie ferrée !

\- Tu l'aurais mérité !

\- C'est vrai, fis-je, un peu plus calme. Mais je m'en serais voulu à mort s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, petite morve purulente.

\- Bon sang, c'est comme ça que tu t'excuses ? demanda Violet, perplexe.

\- Hé, j'ai pas l'habitude, d'accord ? Ecoute, sale môme, je suis s-sincèrement d-d-dés… bordel, ça a du mal à passer. Bref, je te demande p-p-pardon pour t'avoir crié dessus et tout le reste. C'était pas cool, même de ma part.

\- Tu l'as dit vieille quiche ! m'insulta mon cousin, et je sus que j'étais pardonnée.

S'il m'en avait vraiment voulu, j'aurais de magnifiques furoncles sur le visage en ce moment. Sans rire, même les Nightingale mâles sont imbuvables. Les insultes, à côté, c'est une aimable salutation.

* * *

Nous ne tardâmes pas à le ramener à la maison et mes amis, exténués, s'en allèrent assez vite, pressés d'aller manger et dormir. Pour ma part, je préparai un spaghetti pour me faire pardonner et regardai le mioche manger de bon cœur en éternuant de temps à autres. Je lui glissai une potion au miel contre les rhumes et il l'avala d'un trait, tout comme son repas.

\- J'suis désolée, le môme, ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Quoi ? Les excuses ou la méchanceté ? Parce que si c'est la méchanceté, permets-moi d'en douter. On n'est pas spécialement connus pour la gentillesse…

\- T'as raison. Profite des excuses, ça ne se reproduira plus, m'esclaffai-je.

Je le décoiffai d'une main vengeresse et lui proposai de regarder un film, laissant les assiettes et les couverts aux bons soins du lave-vaisselle. Il récupéra docilement son bracelet et se le passa au poignet, histoire de ne pas faire disjoncter la télévision en plus de l'ordi, puis me fixa bizarrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dessus ? Il y a une tache grise zarbi dessus…

\- Heu, c'est rien de grave. Je le laverai demain, ok ?

\- Mouais…

Moins de deux heures plus tard (après avoir péniblement retourné le canapé), j'envoyai Thad se coucher, puis je me rendis dans ma propre chambre pour prendre une douche et enfiler mon pyjama couvert de chats blancs sur fond noir. Je vous garantis que je ne le sors jamais pour les _pyjamas-parties_ , celui-là.

Epuisée, je m'endormis rapidement, mais un cauchemar particulièrement moche me réveilla en sursaut, le dos couvert de sueur froide. J'essuyai rapidement l'eau glaciale de ma peau et je me remis au lit, incapable de me souvenir du rêve en question.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé siouplaît :)_


	4. Ma tante se dope

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! De toute façon j'avais pas le choix donc voilà. Aujourd'hui, on mange des lasagnes, mais bref._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La poudre d'escampette** ou **Ma tante se dope**

Trois jours plus tard (c'est-à-dire jeudi, essayez de suivre un peu !).

Le poil hirsute et le souffle court, je me redressai et allai chercher un peu de valériane dans le placard de ma cuisine. Croisant les doigts, je jetai la touffe d'herbe dans mon chaudron et observai, circonspecte, la potion passer au vert flashy luminescent. Encouragée par cette réaction, je plaçai mon réveil matin au fond de la marmite et attendit fiévreusement que quelque chose se passe.

Deux minutes plus tard, impatiente, j'ôtai l'appareil à l'aide d'une écumoire et le récupérai fondu. Le Mickey souriant en plastique avait dorénavant une face de cauchemar. Je regrettai un moment d'avoir choisi mon réveil pour cette opération-suicide, mais plus la lassitude et le découragement me gagnaient, plus je testai des objets bizarres, voire totalement déplacés.

C'est vrai quoi, vous m'imaginez lancer un sort avec un réveil Mickey ?

\- Encore raté ? demanda Thaddeus en baillant dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud du matin.

Le gamin, qui avait fait mine de me pardonner pour ses récentes mésaventures, avait en fait saisi l'opportunité de me faire chier sans craindre de répercussions sur son matricule. Je le laissais faire pour le moment, consciente que si cette nouvelle parvenait à Cassiopéa, April ne serait pas loin.

Si vous pensez qu'une morte ne peut pas me faire de mal, c'est que vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que moi !

\- Ouaip, répondis-je en soupirant.

Une mèche trempée me tomba sur le nez et je l'écartai d'un geste, grimaçant en sentant la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de mon visage.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant l'ouverture, ne casse rien !

\- Okay… fit évasivement le mioche en finissant son croissant.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau propre, plus ou moins coiffée et à peu près bien habillée. Je soulevai le rideau métallique du magasin et me mis en poste derrière mon comptoir.

Décidant qu'il faisait encore trop sombre, j'allumai toutes les petites lampes vintage de l'échoppe et souris devant l'effet produit. C'était quand même vachement mieux que des néons.

J'entendis vaguement Thad débouler de l'arrière-boutique et arriver dans mon dos. Dès qu'il posa une main sur le comptoir pour essayer d'attraper une boîte de bonbons à la menthe, toutes les petites lampes clignotèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Heu, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? demandai-je à voix haute.

\- Va savoir, dit le gosse en haussant les épaules.

\- Ben vas-y, recommence, on verra bien.

Poussant un soupir las, Thad réitéra son geste et cette fois-ci, l'ampoule d'une des lampes explosa, projetant des bouts de verre partout. Éberluée, je passai un coup de balai rapide pour ôter les débris et considérai mon cousin d'un œil nouveau.

\- On t'a déjà testé ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est pas rien pour un môme !

Mon cousin me dévisagea avec pitié, comme s'il me traitait intérieurement de conne.

\- T'as oublié que je vis au manoir ou quoi ? Elles sont toutes tellement folles que ma magie accidentelle passe inaperçu.

\- Heu, certes, c'est pas faux.

\- Au fait, ton pantalon est tellement clair qu'on dirait que tu te balades cul nu.

\- Je te permets pas ! Bon, on va tester ton niveau, juste par curiosité.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, soupira une énième fois Thaddeus.

J'ouvris un des nombreux tiroirs du magasin et en tirai un pot en terre cuite.

\- Attends, je rêve ou il est écrit "Poudre d'escampette" ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Je trouvais ça marrant ! me défendis-je.

En réalité, il s'agissait d'une poudre sans nom. On l'appelait la Poudre, dans le milieu des potionistes. Du coup, quand un moldu disait "Bordel, il a pas inventé la poudre celui-là", c'est que la personne en question est bête à manger du foin. Je ne sais pas à quel moment cette expression est passée chez les moldus, mais c'est toujours drôle d'entendre cette phrase à double-sens chez nos voisins non-magiques.

Enfin, toujours est-il que la Poudre permet de montrer le niveau magique d'un sorcier. Elle réagit différemment selon les cas, mais en général elle ne laisse aucune place à l'interprétation.

Je déposai une fine pellicule de poudre sur le comptoir et prit garde à ne pas la toucher. Le gamin posa ensuite la main dessus et la poudre noire réagit aussitôt. Elle lâcha un gros "pouêt", vira à l'argenté et s'éleva dans les airs, un peu comme de la poussière qui vole dans un rayon de soleil. Elle commença ensuite à produire des étincelles dorées, comme des feux d'artifices, et certaines allèrent même se perdre au plafond.

\- Bordel, la tante Cassiopéa a pris des stéroïdes pendant toute sa grossesse ou quoi ?! m'exclamai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Ce gamin allait devenir la coqueluche des profs, à Poudlard ! Les enfants de ce niveau étaient tellement rares que chacun des directeurs allaient être prêts à tuer pour l'avoir dans leur Maison !

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna et je secouai la main rapidement pour éparpiller la Poudre. Un homme entra alors dans mon champ de vision et écarquilla les yeux en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que… j'ai vu des lumières ! lança le client, toujours aussi choqué.

\- Oh, vous avez dû faire une chute de tension, vous voulez vous asseoir ? proposai-je à toute vitesse.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et déclina mon invitation.

Quand il enleva sa main, j'eus l'impression qu'il était malade. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de soixante ans, mais sa peau ressemblait déjà à celle d'un vieil homme. Il était pâle et sa barbe était clairsemée. Ses yeux gris semblaient délavés et il présentait un bide un peu proéminent. Mon esprit de sorcière blasée diagnostiqua une trop forte prise d'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demandai-je pour détourner son attention des dernières étincelles qui mouraient sur le comptoir.

L'homme dévisagea Thaddeus, qui lui rendit une œillade de défi, puis se dirigea vers moi.

\- Un paquet de feuilles de menthe fraîche, s'il vous plaît.

Ouais, c'est ça grand-père, va te faire une bonne tasse de thé pour oublier que tu viens de voir de la vraie magie à l'état pur.

J'emballai sa commande et reçus son paiement. Il partit en jetant un petit coup d'œil en arrière, puis il disparut dans la rue.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'eus l'occasion de revoir une tête connue, celle d'un grand type blond cendré avec de beaux yeux chocolat.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, déclarai-je quand il entra. Ne serait-ce pas un gentil blaireau qui arrive ?

Surpris, le jeune homme leva la tête et sembla reconnaître mes cheveux orange. Je remarquai au même moment qu'il portait un étui de guitare dans son dos.

\- Tu es… la Nightingale qui a rabattu le caquet du Ministère, pas vrai ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Woah, je suis célèbre maintenant !

\- Il paraît que tu as tenu une ville avec des moldus contre une armée de créatures magiques, c'est vrai ?

\- Entièrement vrai.

Il claqua plusieurs fois des doigts, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Zoé ! Tu t'appelles Zoé ! Je crois que ma mère a découpé ta photo dans le journal pour l'afficher sur son frigo.

\- Heu, carrément ? Ils m'ont fait quoi comme réputation dans les journaux ? m'étonnai-je.

\- La réputation d'une fille badass qu'il ne faut pas faire chier. La Castratrice du Ministère. Et on a eu droit à un article sur ton clan, aussi. C'est vrai que vous êtes tous dingues ? Et le truc sur l'autre branche de ta famille qui a combattu pour Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Oui et… oui, malheureusement.

Ce type ne payait pas de mine, mais au moins, il ne faisait pas partie de mes pseudo-amis. Vous savez, ceux qui m'ont trahie en me poussant vers la sortie, quand j'étais à Poudlard ? Je l'avais rencontré plusieurs fois pendant certains cours, mais on ne s'était jamais parlé.

A vrai dire, c'était déjà un miracle que je me souvienne de son visage.

\- Dis, pourquoi les journalistes de la Gazette ne t'ont-ils jamais interviewée ?

\- Parce que la première fois qu'ils ont essayé de rentrer chez moi, on leur a balancé des puddings faits maison ratés. C'était dégoûtant à regarder, lui appris-je.

\- Yerk, approuva-t-il avec un sourire un peu tordu. On avait des cours en commun, non ?

\- Ouais, Astronomie, la plupart du temps. Et comme il faisait toujours noir, je dormais quasiment à tous les cours. Je vais te dire, une muraille, c'est pas très confortable comme oreiller. Bon, tu voulais acheter quoi, en fait ?

\- Bah, rien, j'ai juste vu ton nom sur la devanture et j'étais curieux… Tu vends aux sorciers ou aux moldus ? C'est pas très clair.

\- Je vends à tout le monde. Donc si t'as besoin d'un soin capillaire, tu es au bon endroit.

Le Poufsouffle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se regarda dans une vitrine.

\- Heu, ça va, je pense que ça devrait aller, s'esclaffa-t-il. Bon, c'était cool de te parler, faut que je file à mon cours de guitare ! Au revoir Zoé !

\- Salut, lâchai-je d'un ton plus sympathique que prévu.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Curtis. Comme tu n'as pas demandé, je me permets de le dire.

Il me fit un dernier petit sourire amusé, puis quitta le magasin.

Je restai accoudée sur mon comptoir, rêveuse. Alors comme ça j'étais célèbre… ?

* * *

\- _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife/ Offer me that deathless death_ … chantonnai-je en préparant l'arrière-boutique au cours de magie du vendredi soir.

\- Cette chanson est vieille, me fit remarquer mon adorable cousin.

\- La ferme, c'est indémodable. Un peu comme Queen ou les Beatles.

\- Mais c'est absolument pas le même genre !

\- Ne contredis pas ta gentille cousine qui a toujours raison, gamin ingrat. Si j'ai envie de chanter du Elvis Presley, je chante du Elvis, et t'as rien à dire, idem pour Hozier. Est-ce que je t'ennuie quand tu nous refais la compil des meilleurs hits de Disney ? Non, alors la ferme.

Thaddeus grommela alors qu'il m'aidait à pousser la table contre le mur.

\- Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

\- Tu verras. Tu pourras même participer, d'ailleurs, je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu vas faire.

\- Si c'est un truc gênant comme quand tu hurles sous la douche, je refuse, répondit Thad en reculant, horrifié.

\- Genre les autres Nightingale ne font rien de gênant !

\- Elles ne m'ont jamais forcé à participer !

C'est ce moment que choisirent mes amis moldus pour débarquer.

\- J'ai amené des cupcakes, nous informa Steve en secouant une boîte pleine de pâtisseries sûrement écrasées, vu la façon dont il les traitait.

\- Super, merci Steve.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Rachel en tapotant le crâne du gamin. Encore de l'allumage de bougies ?

\- Héééé non. J'ai trouvé un vieux truc africain dans un bouquin de ma mère l'autre jour et j'avais besoin de vous pour essayer.

\- Si on doit danser à poil, je te préviens…!

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à imaginer des trucs chelous !?

\- Bon, ok, mais il sert à quoi ce sort ? demanda Violet en posant son sac sur la table, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Il sert à "observer l'énergie vitale", d'après le bouquin. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations, et la traduction n'est pas très claire, donc je propose d'essayer, techniquement il n'y a pas de danger.

\- Ça, pour l'avoir entendu pendant toute mon enfance, ça pue le coup fourré, commenta Thad.

\- Bon, venez tous ici. Il faut qu'on forme un cercle.

\- Vous avez remarqué que ça passe toujours par un cercle, la magie ? demanda Steve en prenant ma main et celle de Violet.

Je m'emparai de la main de Thad, qui attrapa celle de Rachel de l'autre côté.

\- T'as jamais regardé _Fullmetal Alchemist_ ? Le cercle est la forme la plus parfaite qui soit. Zoé nous l'a dit la première fois qu'on en a fait un, s'impatienta Violet.

\- Même le Roi Arthur a fait construire une table _ronde_ , ironisa Rachel.

\- Heu, c'était pas pour que tout le monde soit sur un même pied d'égalité ?

\- …Va mourir, tu veux ?

\- Dites, si on dérange on peut sortir hein, leur fis-je remarquer alors que Violet, le gamin et moi attendions qu'ils terminent de se disputer.

\- Pardon, Z, vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Concentrez-vous sur vous-mêmes, je m'occupe de lancer l'incantation. C'est la première fois que je cause soudanais, tiens.

\- Putain ça promet, rouspéta Rachel.

\- Bon, écoutez votre cœur battre, sentez le sang dans vos veines, l'air dans vos poumons, la bouffe dans votre esto…pardon, je déconne. Allez, on y va : _Nembongkeun tanaga, indung bumi urang_.

\- Ton accent est répugnant, me fit comprendre mon cousin.

\- J't'emmerde.

\- Héééé, regardez, ça marche ! s'exclama Steve en montrant Rachel avec son nez, vu qu'il avait les mains prises.

Rachel, qui avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer, les rouvrit et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en voyant son aura s'écouler comme une nappe de fumée rose foncé vers le milieu du groupe. Une nuée mauve venue de Violet vint s'ajouter à celle de Rachel et l'étudiante rigola, émerveillée.

\- Alors, le rose, c'est la séduction et la féminité, dis-je tout haut en essayant de me rappeler de ce que disait le bouquin sur la couleur des auras. Le mauve c'est pour la sagesse et l'esprit… tu ferais une bonne Serdaigle, Violet.

\- Et elle porte bien son nom en plus, grommela Rachel avec, heu, féminité.

\- Muahahahaha, ricana Violet.

Une nappe de lumière outremer s'éleva à cet instant de Steve, qui fut d'un coup rassuré de ne pas avoir eu de _rose_.

\- Vas-y, c'est quoi mon truc ? me demanda-t-il sans cesser de fixer le bleu vibrant qui lui sortait par tous les pores.

\- Heu, le calme, le sommeil, la famille…

Ce qui ressemblait à un rayon de soleil bien brillant qui me niqua les yeux s'extirpa alors de Thaddeus.

\- C'est du… jaune ? hasarda Rachel.

\- Couleur de l'intelligence, du discernement, de l'estime de soi. Mouais, ça m'étonne pas, grognai-je, consciente que mon énergie vitale était aux abonnés absents.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi ? s'interrogea Steve en fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction.

\- Si je le savais…

\- C'est la magie, elle étouffe la force vitale, c'est pour ça que c'est plus lent pour les sorciers, lança Thad comme s'il détenait tous les secrets de l'univers. Ta magie est sauvage et prête à exploser, c'est pour ça que ton aura a du mal à sortir.

\- Ah, génial.

J'intimai silencieusement à ma magie d'arrêter de me les briser, mais sa seule réaction fut de sortir en une vague moins destructrice que d'ordinaire, mais les autres frissonnèrent quand même en la sentant passer. Un vase se brisa quelque part et je grimaçai, fatiguée par mes problèmes de sorcière merdique.

Enfin, cela eut le mérite d'alléger la pression et de permettre à mon aura rouge pétant de sortir pour s'ajouter aux autres.

\- Tiens donc, du rouge, ça m'aurait étonnée, persifla Rachel.

\- Symbole de l'instinct de survie, du courage et du feu, dit Thad, qui avait dû lire mon bouquin dans mon dos, pour ne pas changer. Ouais, ça te correspond bien, cousine.

\- Je me demande si on peut les faire bouger et faire des trucs, dit Steve à voix haute.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et la grosse boule de lumière multicolore, toujours reliée à nous, se tordit et prit la forme du casque de Dark Vador.

\- Indécrottable, commenta Rachel.

Violet prit l'ascendant sur la boule lumineuse et y modela un corps humain avec des os, des muscles, des organes et tout le reste. Blague de médecin ?

\- V, on ne crée pas d'êtres humains ! la prévins-je, terrifiée par les conséquences.

Thad lui arracha le contrôle et l'humain disparut, remplacé par un énorme… verre à milk-shake ?

\- Ouais, donc en gros, c'est inutile mais c'est joli, conclut Rachel alors que les auras revenaient doucement à leur propriétaires.

\- J'ai lu des histoires sur des mages africains qui ont vaincu des ennemis avec ce cercle, lui appris-je très sérieusement.

\- Faudra que tu me passes la formule, histoire que je puisse botter les fesses des crétins qui me sifflent tous les matins dans la rue, ricana Violet.

\- C'est une belle façon d'utiliser un rituel ancien, ouaip…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Il ne se passe pas grand' chose dans ce chapitre, mais mine de rien, ça fait avancer l'histoire ! (vous comprendrez plus tard ^^)_

 _Laissez vos impressions siouplaît !_

 _Au fait, j'ai une idée plus ou moins convenable pour un tome 3, il y aura beaucoup plus d'action et on rencontrera la famille Nightingale au grand complet (si je l'écris hein) !_


	5. Le t-rex de compagnie

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes encore là (et ouais, j'ai pas le choix, un chapitre par semaine c'est mon maximum depuis la rentrée) !_

 _Enfin… c'est le dernier chapitre calme, promis ! Je me suis arrangée pour mettre tous les événements secondaires de l'histoire dans le même chapitre, histoire de ne pas les traîner encore pendant sept autres pages ! Z'êtes super contents hein ?_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Comment je deviens prof** ou **Le t-rex de compagnie**

Le samedi suivant, et malgré la proposition pas si désintéressée de Rachel d'héberger le gamin tout le week-end, j'ai décidé de faire un effort et de passer du temps avec Thaddeus.

Pour résumer, nous avons surtout fait des courses le matin, nous avons mangé au McDo et nous nous sommes promenés comme des moldus de base dans un des quelques espaces verts présents à Londres.

L'après-midi venait de commencer et je n'avais pas encore eu besoin d'étrangler le môme. Quel faste, je ne serais même pas étonnée de voir les extraterrestres débarquer ! Le ciel était même ensoleillé, et je me demandais où était l'arnaque.

\- Oh, on va là-dedans, Zoé ? demanda Thad en tirant sur mon bras.

Je levai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt et me retrouvai face au rêve de toutes les midinettes friquées du monde : Harrods.

\- Heu, t'es au courant que c'est une boutique de luxe, gamin ?

\- Mais cousiiiine ! pleurnicha mon cousin avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Comme le môme devenait bruyant et que les gens commençaient à me dévisager curieusement, je finis par soupirer et me laissai traîner à l'intérieur par Thaddie. Aussitôt, ce petit opportuniste dénicha les rayons jouets et s'extasia devant tout ce qui passait. Pour ma part, j'avalai ma salive devant les tarifs. Enfin, Cassiopéa payait largement pour son fils, donc je pourrais peut-être récupérer une partie de son argent pour lui acheter un truc débile…

\- Zoé ! Regarde !

Je me tournai vers le môme et l'observai d'un œil aussi mort que celui d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il tenait un genre de dinosaure en plastique un peu mou. Ah, ouais, c'était un tyrannosaure.

\- Il est super, Thad, fis-je, désabusée.

\- Je peux l'avoir ? Steuplaît steuplaît steuplaîîîîît !

\- Heu, il coûte combien ?

Je manquai de défaillir en voyant la suite de chiffres devant le symbole de la devise anglaise. Argh, il était en or massif ou quoi ?

\- C'est vachement cher, tu ne penses pas ? tentai-je dans l'espoir de raisonner le mioche.

Nouveau regard suppliant du cousin.

\- Bon, écoute, on n'a pas les moyens de payer un t-rex aussi cher, Thad ! mentis-je en m'emparant du jouet.

Ce faisant, j'appuyai par mégarde sur l'estomac du dinosaure, qui poussa un petit "Rawr !" outré. Emerveillée, je l'observai sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Hé mais c'est génial ! Il parle ! Enfin, il grogne ! C'est dingue à quel point la technologie moldue est avancée !

\- Heu, Zoé, tu comptes déclamer les bienfaits du t-rex encore longtemps ? demanda Thad, pince-sans-rire.

Gênée, je cessai aussitôt et passai le jouet à mon cousin.

\- Bon, je veux bien l'acheter, mais tu y feras attention et tu ne prends que ça, capisce ?

\- Mais ouiii, soupira le gosse, pas dupe.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le puissant Ruginator Rex entra dans la famille Nightingale. Je ne plaisante pas, on l'a vraiment appelé comme ça au terme d'une longue discussion qui traîna jusqu'au lendemain, dans le train pour High Wycombe.

Ma mère a fait un câlin digne d'une maman ours à Thaddeus, et je décidai de passer sous silence sa fugue de l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas tout à fait folle, merci bien.

Catherine nous transmit les dernières nouvelles de la famille, à savoir que Lucy, la grande sœur de Thad, venait de se trouver un copain. Ah, et la grand-tante May était malade. A 118 ans, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit vivante, alors ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça qu'elle soit clouée au lit. Malgré son grand âge, elle avait gagné le droit de devenir chef de famille après le décès d'April, il va donc sans dire que ma grand-tante est balèze. Que pouvait faire une petite grippe contre elle ?

Bon, après, elle avait épousé un sorcier français, qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire manger…

Ma mère prépara des cookies et nous restâmes comme trois crétins devant la porte du four pour les regarder cuire tout en inspirant à fond les bonnes odeurs qui s'en dégageaient. Les Nightingale sont soi disant de grands combattants. Je pense qu'on est surtout de grands enfants. Attendez un peu de rencontrer le reste de ma famille et vous verrez !

Enfin, nous sommes revenus à Londres les poches pleines de cookies tout frais et l'estomac plein. Le week-end était passé à toute vitesse, et il fallut attendre le dimanche soir pour que je me rende compte que Thaddeus avait gardé son bracelet sur lui pendant deux jours entiers sans ordres ni menaces.

\- Waaaaah, tu deviens sage dis donc ! constatai-je en le mettant au lit.

\- Oh, la ferme, grogna-t-il, mort de fatigue.

* * *

Le temps passa très vite. Il ne se passa pas grand' chose, donc je vous épargne les détails et je vais au plus simple.

Alooooors, pour commencer, je me suis mise à donner des cours à mon cousin pendant les heures de boulot, histoire de tuer le temps. Le matin se retrouva donc dédié à la théorie des sorts et enchantements, puisque je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui enseigner la pratique. L'après-midi, je lui apprenais une potion et le surveillais pendant qu'il s'entraînait à la refaire. Comme ça pouvait durer plusieurs jours, ça me permettait de réfléchir à d'autres trucs à lui apprendre.

Bizarrement, Thad m'apprit de son côté que j'étais plus douée que je le pensais pour expliquer les machins compliqués avec des mots simples. A vrai dire, j'utilisais souvent des jeux de mots ridicules pour l'aider à se souvenir des formules et de leurs effets. Pour ce qui était des potions, il était aussi doué que ma mère et moi. Enfin, normal, c'est un Nightingale _undercover_.

Toujours est-il que le gamin s'amusait en apprenant, et que bientôt il serait plus cultivé que ses copains de classe à Poudlard, qui avaient passé leur enfance à ne rien glander chez eux. Tout le monde n'avait pas une gentille cousine un peu nerd pour faire l'école à la maison !

Je devrais peut-être proposer des cours privés pour jeunes sorciers, tiens, je pourrais mettre les profs de Poudlard au chômage !

Quand je recevais un client, mon cousin continuait soit à s'entraîner, soit à apprendre diverses matières dans mes grimoires, provoquant une légère surprise de la part des moldus, peu habitués à voir un gamin a) lire un livre et b) un grimoire de surcroît. Ça faisait un peu sataniste, mais nous nous en fichions l'un comme l'autre, et mes clients étaient suffisamment intelligents pour fermer leur clapet.

Pendant mes rares moments de temps libre, je consacrais tous mes efforts à ma potion de catalyseur magique, en vain. Je me rapprochais peu à peu de la bonne recette, je le sentais, mais le dernier ingrédient continuait de m'échapper, ce sale enfoiré. Avec ça, j'ai fait fondre une bague en plastique très moche, c'est pas qu'elle me manque, mais bon.

Dans ces moments-là, Thad me regardait toujours par-dessus son bouquin d'herbologie, à la fois moqueur et fatigué de me voir toujours répéter les mêmes gestes pour un résultat dérisoire.

Plus les semaines avançaient, plus il prenait confiance en lui et m'aidait dans le magasin. Je pouvais même m'absenter de mon poste pendant une demi-heure sans qu'un incident n'intervienne. J'avais un collègue à qui je ne devais même pas verser de salaire (même s'il se payait en paquets de biscuits), et à ce rythme-là, j'eus très vite peur qu'il vienne à me manquer, une fois à Poudlard.

L'idée de lui faire faire les pires coups dans l'antique château m'effleura rapidement l'esprit, mais le pousser à se faire renvoyer était cruel, même pour moi.

Je me retrouvai donc condamnée à l'apprécier de plus en plus sans pouvoir le montrer. Je commençais à comprendre les parents qui envoient leurs enfants à l'école pendant dix mois. C'était un peu douloureux.

Le nouveau client au teint bizarre (qui avait d'ailleurs une cicatrice à la joue, comme je l'avais remarqué) revint d'ailleurs nous voir quelques fois, ainsi que Curtis, le Poufsouffle sexy incompréhensiblement ignoré par les filles de son âge. Thad avait pris l'habitude de disparaître à l'arrière-boutique quand le jeune homme venait nous voir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'imaginait, mais je vous garantis que je ne faisais que regarder la marchandise. Pas question d'y toucher !

De toute manière, qui voudrait d'une Nightingale comme petite amie ? Tout le monde magique nous connaissait pour nos mœurs étranges et notre folie latente, après tout !

Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de nous confondre avec les Weasley, même si on se tuait à dire que seules les femmes étaient rousses chez nous, contrairement aux Loutry Ste-Chaspouliens.

Le mioche prenait de plus en plus ses aises avec les clients et se familiarisait avec eux, surtout avec le vieux-pas si vieux. Vous savez, le moldu barbu à l'air malade ?

Un jour, le camion de livraison arriva avec un peu de retard et je dus laisser le gosse tout seul derrière le comptoir pour aller aider à décharger et ranger les herbes et autres trucs à l'arrière. Quand je suis revenue vingt minutes plus tard, Thad était en grande discussion avec le moldu en question et ce dernier a juste pris le temps de me saluer avant de prendre congé. Si même mes clients préféraient mon cousin à moi, il allait falloir que je l'embauche pendant les vacances !

\- Il s'appelle Angus, je l'aime bien, m'apprit Thaddie en faisant coucou à l'homme à travers la vitre.

\- Ah, super, grommelai-je. Fais quand même gaffe avec les inconnus hein.

* * *

La période des examens arriva avec le mois de juin, et mes amis se firent de plus en plus absents. Steve avait énormément de boulot au restaurant, avec tous les repas de communions, les mariages et autres célébrations cucul nécessitant de la bouffe. Violet, quant à elle, étudiait comme une cinglée pour ne pas finir recalée en fin d'année scolaire. Ce genre de spectacle me rappelait à quel point la vie d'étudiante ne me manquait pas.

Du coup, Rachel était la seule à encore venir le vendredi, mais comme les deux tiers de mes élèves séchaient, nous pratiquions à peine la magie, puis elle nous faisait essayer des jeux de société moldus.

C'est au cours d'une partie de… au fond, je ne sais même pas quel nom porte ce jeu. Les chevaux ? Le dada ? Enfin, l'espèce de battle royale entre chevaux sur un plateau bleu, vert, jaune et rouge… bref. C'est à ce moment-là que Thaddeus a commencé à l'appeler Ra-Ra. Ça aurait pu être mignon si ces deux-là n'avaient pas été un futur sorcier tordu et une moldue soupe-au-lait.

\- Oooh, c'est trop chou, fondit Rachel en ébouriffant les cheveux du môme.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui abattre un cheval dans la foulée. On ne se refait pas, que voulez-vous.

\- Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir en septembre, soupira la grande blonde alors qu'un de mes destriers rouges abattait son cheval jaune pisse.

\- Arrête, je vais chialer, ironisai-je avant de m'insurger contre Thad, qui venait de zigouiller un de mes pions avec son cheval bleu. Hééééééé ! Cousin ingrat !

\- C'est le but du jeu, t'avais qu'à faire attention à l'endroit où tu mets tes pattes !

\- On appelle ça des jambes, chez les chevaux !

\- Je m'en fouuuus !

Rachel détendit l'atmosphère en ramenant du thé et des biscuits, puis nous continuâmes à jouer en silence.

\- Au fait, dit soudainement Thaddeus. Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire de magie devant les moldus sauf devant Ra-Ra, Steve et Violet ?

Rachel et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil complice.

\- Aloooors… tout a commencé il y a cinq ans, quand je me suis fait expulser de Poudlard, lâchai-je avec un ton de conteuse.

Nous discutâmes jusque tard dans la nuit, détaillant les attaques de créatures, mais aussi la bataille de High Wycombe, l'arrestation d'Aleksei et mon procès-éclair.

\- Maman ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ! s'exclama Thaddeus. C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour vivre autant de trucs à l'école !

\- Ah non hein ! Je ne veux pas d'un Harry Potter 2.0 comme cousin ! Après on va te récupérer en 2D au pied de la tour d'Astronomie !

\- Mais Zoééé !

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord. C'est dangereux de se battre contre des sorciers ! renchérit Rachel.

\- T'es d'accord avec moi ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok ?

* * *

C'est vers la fin du mois de juin que Rachel entra dans la boutique, gênée par je ne sais quoi, et ce pendant les heures de boulot.

\- Salut, t'es pas au travail ? la saluai-je en terminant un paquet pour une cliente.

\- Je suis à la fin de mon contrat au spa, m'apprit-elle avec réticence.

\- Ah ? Déjà ?

\- Ouaip. J'ai envoyé des CV un peu partout pour continuer d'économiser, mais soit ils me disent non, soit ils m'ignorent.

Je fis une grimace ironique.

\- Argh, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son physique pour avoir des privilèges, hein ?

\- Roh, ça va, la ferme ! J'aurais pas dû venir, finalement…

Je la considérai en silence alors qu'elle rougissait de honte.

\- Ôte-moi un doute. Tu n'es pas venue me demander un emploi, si ?

La grande blonde se redressa, récupéra tout son amour-propre et me tendis un CV à la mise en page soignée. Je m'en emparai avec un haussement de sourcils, puis le passai en revue.

\- Heu, d'où tu tiens que j'ai besoin d'une collègue ?

\- Tu fais bosser le gamin pour des clopinettes et tu vends tes potions quatre fois le prix des ingrédients, donc je pense que tu as besoin de main-d'œuvre et que tu en as largement les moyens, même si tu fais semblant que non.

\- Hm, touché.

Je fis mine de poser des lunettes de lecture sur mon nez et la dévisageai par en-dessous.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez apporter une plus-value à cette entreprise ? demandai-je d'un ton pompeux.

\- Je suis meilleure gestionnaire que toi et je peux étendre la gamme avec les produits que je connais. Et oui, j'ai retenu tes leçons, donc je peux faire des potions aussi, si besoin. Sans oublier le fait que je suis plus regardable que toi, donc ça fidélisera la clientèle, conclut-elle sans pitié.

\- T'es vraiment pas aimable, fis-je remarquer.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Certes. Bah, tant que t'es pas comme ça avec les clients, je m'en fous. Peux-tu me citer trois de tes qualités ?

\- Je suis organisée, futée et souriante, répondit-elle avec une tête jusque par terre.

\- Hin hin, et trois défauts ?

Elle serra les dents et me fusilla du regard.

\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

\- Nan, je rigole. Je peux te faire un contrat à durée déterminée pour les vacances d'été et puis on verra, ça te va ?

\- Fais péter, dit-elle sombrement.

* * *

La blonde revint le lendemain à la boutique en tant que stagiaire, le temps que je lui fasse un contrat de travail potable (où suis-je censée trouver ça ?!), et observa chacun de nos faits et gestes pendant toute la journée. Elle finit par s'ennuyer et alla à l'arrière pour préparer une potion antirides en s'aidant d'un grimoire et de Thaddeus.

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai pris grand plaisir, par la suite, à lui donner des ordres complètement débiles, comme passer le plumeau sur chaque feuille de thé en vrac qui lui passait sous la main. Dans ces cas-là, ma stagiaire me dévisageait avec un air de tueuse et je changeai mes demandes avec prudence. Enfin, ça restait marrant.

D'un autre côté, c'était vraiment bizarre d'avoir cette ex-peste ennemie de votre narratrice comme sous-fifre. Okay, on s'était battues côte à côte cinq ans auparavant, mais on n'efface pas des mois d'insultes et des semaines de coups bas aussi simplement. Nous étions plus ou moins amies, mais il nous arrivait encore très souvent de nous engueuler pour des conneries.

Les moldus devaient d'ailleurs se poser des questions en voyant celle que je présentais comme une future vendeuse me hurler des insanités quand j'avais le malheur de lui marcher sur le pied.

Aaaaah… le respect est mort, je vous dis.

Quand j'eus enfin dégoté un contrat de travail respectable et sans tache de chocolat, elle commença réellement à bosser pour moi et ne se priva pas de me demander une augmentation dans la première semaine. Espèce d'opportuniste !

Le vendredi de cette même semaine, Violet nous rendit visite avec des cheveux blancs tout neufs et des cernes jusqu'au menton. Rachel lui vendit donc une potion revitalisante de sa composition à prix d'ami (avec ma bénédiction, faut pas déconner !) et notre amie commune la but sur-le-champ. Une fois revigorée, elle nous apprit qu'elle avait enfin terminé ses examens et qu'elle attendait les résultats.

En fin d'après-midi, Steve vint nous rejoindre et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine pour boire un verre pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Thad dégota des paquets de cacahuètes salées et Rachel profita de l'occasion pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle bossait dorénavant pour moi. Ces saligauds firent semblant d'avoir pitié d'elle, puis se servirent de ce prétexte pour boire un second, puis un troisième verre. Je ne dirai pas ce que contenaient ces verres, mais ça commence par "vod" et ça se termine par "ka". Il leur fallait bien ça pour déstresser.

Thad fut le seul à rester sobre et nous regarda de traviole au-dessus de son jus d'orange alors que nous finissions beurrés comme des petits Lu sur la table de la cuisine.

J'ai très peu de souvenirs de la suite, je pense que je me suis endormie, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Toujours est-il qu'à notre retour à la réalité, très tard dans la soirée, Thaddeus avait disparu.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Un chapitre par semaine pour le terminer comme ça. J'ai honte et en même temps j'en retire un plaisir sadique, muahahahaha !_

 _J'attends vos théories et vos reviews ! :D_


	6. Les sorciers me sortent par les yeux

_Bouh ! Je vais aller au plus simple, vu que vous attendez déjà depuis une semaine pour ce chapitre (enfin, vous l'avez un jour à l'avance, donc ne vous plaignez pas !)_

 _Donc voilà, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La rousse est grise** ou **Quand les sorciers me sortent par les yeux**

Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand mon cerveau me réveilla d'une décharge de paranoïa fulgurante. Ne me demandez pas comment ça marche, ça …marche juste.

J'avais le nez collé sur la table de la cuisine et une bouteille vide glissa de mes doigts pour éclater au sol dans un grand fracas qui nous fit sursauter.

\- Keskispasse ? s'exclama Steve en bondissant de sa chaise avant de pâlir quand la nausée l'assaillit.

\- Bordeeeeeel, j'ai mal au crâne, grogna Violet, avachie sur le bois de la table.

Rachel, de son côté, se leva de sa chaise, manqua de basculer en avant, se rattrapa à un meuble, puis cligna très vite des yeux. Sans quitter le meuble, elle avança prudemment vers moi et tenta de me fusiller du regard. Raté, elle était trop bourrée pour ça et se retrouva à loucher dramatiquement.

\- Mon dieu, j'ai envie de gerber, marmonnai-je en fonçant vers un placard pour en sortir des potions que je n'utilisais presque jamais : des philtres de Dégrisement.

J'en vidai une d'un trait et sentis le malaise refluer. Rachel m'en arracha une des mains et la but en entier pour ensuite pousser un soupir soulagé. Je passai les deux restantes aux moldus bruns et plissai les yeux, essayant de déterminer pourquoi mon cerveau m'avait réveillée à cette heure indue.

\- Où est Thad ? demanda finalement Rachel.

\- Tiens, oui, au fait, où est Thad ? répétai-je alors qu'un filet de sueur gêné me dégoulinait dans le dos.

\- Il est sûrement allé se coucher, vu l'heure, lança Violet en fixant l'horloge.

Je me hâtai silencieusement et en chaussettes vers la chambre du morpion, mais son lit était vide. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je laissai tomber la politesse et me mis à hurler.

\- THAD ? Où es-tu ?!

\- THAD ? cria Rachel derechef en m'entendant beugler.

\- Tu as ENCORE perdu le gamin ?! s'insurgea Violet. Tu peux être aussi odieuse que tu veux, mais évite de le paumer partout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Z ? demanda Steve, fatigué de mes conneries.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Il n'a aucune raison de fuguer, je suis gentille avec lui, je lui apprends des trucs, il a même à manger ! Vas-y Rachel, dis-leur que je suis sympa avec le môme !

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, lâcha Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. Donc il a dû se passer un truc pendant qu'on dormait comme des piliers de bar sur ta table.

\- Hé, reste polie ! s'exclama Violet alors que je me ruai vers l'avant du magasin pour trouver le rideau métallique ouvert et des empreintes boueuses sur mon sol tout propre.

\- Il n'est pas parti tout seul ! Quelqu'un a enlevé mon cousin ! m'écriai-je, hystérique et folle de rage.

A vrai dire, même si ça avait été Cassiopéa et pas son fils, j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Un Nightingale est un Nightingale, et on ne touche pas un Nightingale, sous peine de voir toute sa famille débarquer à la rescousse avec l'écume aux lèvres et une aura meurtrière.

Je calmai les tremblements de mes mains en les frottant sur mon jean, puis cherchai une solution du regard, en vain. Quand Aleksei m'avait pris ma mère (et Steve), je savais contre qui je me battais, je savais qu'elle était toujours à High Wycombe, je connaissais le terrain. Là, je n'avais rien, aucune info, aucune donnée susceptible de m'aider à découvrir qui était l'ennemi.

Une Serdaigle peut se battre, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, mais elle ne part pas le sabre au clair et la baguette au vent sans avoir le début d'une idée de ce qui l'attend.

Bon sang, je déteste l'inconnu !

\- Bon, quelqu'un l'a enlevé, ok, réfléchissons à ce que nous savons et trouvons une solution, fit calmement Violet en essayant de cacher son stress.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? fit brusquement Steve en remarquant un type qui nous matait de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

\- Curtis ! m'exclamai-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Salut Zoé… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le Poufsouffle en entrant, illuminant la pièce de ses jolis yeux.

\- Mon cousin a été enlevé… commençai-je.

\- Une seconde le joli cœur, m'interrompit Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pile devant le magasin à cette heure-ci ? Avoue que t'as quelque chose à voir là-dedans !

\- Quoi ?! J'étais à un concert, je viens de sortir du métro et j'ai vu de la lumière dans la boutique de Zoé ! Et comme il est vachement tard, je me suis demandé ce qui se passait !

\- D'où tu tutoies Zoé déjà ? rouspéta Steve, jaloux comme un pou.

\- Hé, c'est bon les gars, je le connais, c'est un Poufsouffle qui était avec moi à Poudlard ! explosai-je, impatiente d'agir pour retrouver Thaddeus.

\- Attends, ils sont au courant pour la magie ?

\- Aaaaah, c'est un Poufsouffle ! On peut lui faire confiance alors, décréta Violet.

Tout le monde la dévisagea bizarrement, puis nous retournâmes au problème principal, ignorant le fait que Curtis avalait encore l'implication de mes amis moldus dans le monde magique.

\- Bon, ton cousin a disparu tu dis ? répéta donc le sorcier en se passant une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

\- Ouais, quelqu'un l'a enlevé, mais je ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi. En tout cas, ça ne peut être que Thad qui a ouvert le rideau, il y a des sorts de protection à l'extérieur pour empêcher les intrusions…

\- Bon, est-ce que tu as une potion de Localisation ?

\- Oui, mais il a gardé son bracelet…

\- Il n'y a pas un autre objet qu'il ne quitte jamais ?

\- Heu… son t-rex en plastique ? Il s'éclate à lui faire faire Rawr quand je bosse…

\- Bien, alors va le chercher et ramène ta potion, ordonna Curtis, qui semblait fait pour donner des ordres.

J'ignorai la tête boudeuse de Steve et me ruai à l'étage pour prendre le dinosaure, puis dans la cuisine pour trouver la potion grise. Curtis était en train de déplier un plan de Londres qu'il avait sûrement fauché sur mon présentoir sur le comptoir.

\- Hé, si tu la prends, tu la paies ! attaquai-je par habitude.

Heureusement, il m'ignora et se saisit de la potion pour la verser sur le dino qui poussa un Rawr mécontent. Perplexe, il considéra le flacon dont aucune goutte de liquide ne sortait, puis me regarda bizarrement.

\- Elle est un peu vieille, c'est tout, grommelai-je en rougissant.

Rachel empoigna un trombone qui traînait et l'enfonça dans la fiole pour ensuite l'essuyer sur le jouet. La potion fut ensuite déposée sur la carte alors que Curtis continuait de me dévisager.

\- T'es au courant que les potions ont une date de péremption hein ?

\- Heu, bien sûr que oui, fis-je nerveusement. Oh, regarde, ça marche !

Après avoir brillamment détourné l'attention de mes problèmes de conservation, je courus à l'extérieur, suivie de près par les autres pour trouver mon cousin qui, comme le pain, avait été perdu.

Curtis, qui tenait toujours la carte que j'allais sans aucun doute lui facturer, nous indiquait les directions à prendre et j'étais plus que ravie de le compter parmi nous. Rachel râlait vaguement parce qu'elle portait encore son tablier du magasin et que les produits qui étaient dans la poche ventrale étaient lourds et faisaient du bruit, mais je l'ignorai. De toute façon, j'avais le même problème, mais il y avait plus urgent.

\- Tournez à droite ! annonça Curtis.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un genre de parc pouilleux où la végétation avait envahi les espaces destinés au public. Quelques bancs subsistaient toujours, mais je vous déconseille fermement de vous y asseoir.

\- Il n'y a personne ici, déclara Rachel en croisant les bras sur son joli vêtement de travail brun et vert.

\- Merci Captain Obvious, ironisa Violet.

Curtis sortit sa baguette (magique) de son pantalon et lança un informulé.

\- Il y a un genre de barrière de protection qui cache Thad au reste du monde, nous apprit-il.

Quelle joie d'avoir un _vrai_ sorcier parmi nous !

\- On peut la traverser ? demandai-je tout en prenant des notes mentales sans en avoir l'air.

J'étais en train de faire la liste des ingrédients utiles pour fabriquer une potion qui permette d'obtenir les mêmes résultats que son informulé. Mais en même temps j'étais folle d'inquiétude, hein, qu'est-ce que vous pensez ?

\- Non, mais je peux briser le sort qui la maintient en place, assura le Poufsouffle badass.

\- Cool, fais donc ça, dit Rachel avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Curtis lança un nouveau sort, et sa baguette émit un petit éclair bleu.

\- He ben ça, au moins, c'est classe, se moqua Rachel en me toisant.

Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer chier avec classe quand la barrière tomba, révélant Thaddeus ligoté comme un rôti et une silhouette noire et menaçante qui se trouvait juste sous mon nez. J'eus un mouvement de recul (ainsi qu'un cri dégoûté), et le kidnappeur lâcha un genre de boule bizarre par terre avant de s'écarter vivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? commença Curtis.

La boule siffla et du gaz blanc et épais en jaillit. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je voyais déjà flou.

\- Protego ! cria inutilement notre sorcier.

Je n'eus même pas la force de lui dire que la magie ne pouvait rien contre le gaz, la vapeur et autres trucs intangibles. Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi et je sentis à peine le sol quand je vins à sa rencontre à une vitesse affolante.

Et puis, bah… j'imagine que je suis tombée dans les pommes.

* * *

\- Putain d'somnifère, grommelai-je en me réveillant à cause des coups de coude dans les côtes que m'envoyait Rachel.

Je ne sentais plus mes bras, aussi tentai-je de bouger pour voir où ils étaient exactement. Je les découvris ligotés au-dessus de ma tête et me dévissai le coup pour les voir. Nous étions assis tous les cinq autour du tronc épais d'un arbre sûrement plus vieux que la grand' tante April, et, bien entendu, pas un seul d'entre nous n'était libre de ses mouvements.

\- Y a plus de sang dans mes doigts, nous prévint Steve, coincé entre Curtis et moi.

\- Va falloir être fort, mon gars, fit le Poufsouffle, fataliste.

Le grand blond regardait droit devant lui d'un air inquiet, aussi suivis-je la même direction. Mon pauvre cousin était ficelé contre un arbre, tout comme nous, à la différence qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un genre de cercle peint en blanc sur l'herbe aplatie. Je reconnus de la magie africaine et traitai son utilisateur de sombre crétin. On ne dessine pas de cercle magique sur de l'herbe, enfin, même les enfants savent ça !

Sur la gauche se trouvait un petit feu de bois surmonté d'un chaudron fiévreusement touillé par le responsable de toute cette merde. Il portait un capuchon, mais je le reconnus quand il se pencha pour attraper des feuilles de menthe pour les jeter dans sa potion.

C'était le soi-disant vieux moldu malade. Vous savez, celui qui était venu plusieurs fois à la boutique pour avoir une carte de fidélité et parler à mon cousin.

\- Fils de péripatétipute ! m'écriai-je. Relâche mon cousin, enfant de troll allergique à l'eau !

Le mec m'envoya une œillade ennuyée, puis me tira de nouveau le dos.

\- J'avais entendu parler des Nightingale, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez tous aussi vulgaires… se plaignit le sorcier maléfique en touillant son breuvage bizarre. Le mioche n'a pas arrêté de me traiter de tous les noms. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'un straménopile en fait ?

\- Il vous a sorti la célèbre "queue de straménopile" ? C'est bien, Thad, je suis fière de toi.

\- Le brave petit, fit sombrement Violet. Et vous lui voulez quoi, au gamin ?

\- Rien qui vous regarde, j'en ai peur, dit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire qui me retourna l'estomac.

\- Attendez… pourquoi a-t-il utilisé une arme moldue contre nous au lieu de nous stupéfixer ? demanda Curtis soudainement.

Brusquement, l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. L'absence de soin pour sa peau bizarre, son allure de moldu, sa baguette jusque là invisible, le cercle africain, la potion.

\- Vous êtes un Déchu, compris-je. Vous n'avez plus de baguette.

\- Vous, les vrais sorciers, vous êtes tellement _insouciants_! cracha le Déchu à brûle-pourpoint. Vous utilisez la magie comme si c'était normal, sans même y penser ! Vous ne savez même pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux !

Ah ?

Bon, il me prenait pour une sorcière lambda, mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

\- Et donc vous allez… faire du mal à un gosse pour montrer votre frustration ? dis-je tout haut, sarcastique. Ça me fait penser à ces crétins qui commentent ma page Facebook juste pour dire qu'ils ne m'aiment pas suffisamment commenter mes produits. Vous êtes comme eux, ridicule. Et ça vous avancera à quoi, hein ?

\- Je ne vais pas juste "exprimer ma frustration", m'engueula le type… Angus si je me souviens bien. Je vais juste voler sa magie à ce petit.

\- Heuuuuuu, what ? lâcha Rachel.

\- C'est répugnant, commenta Curtis en verdissant.

\- Et ça vous avancera à quoi ? demanda Steve, toujours curieux.

\- Hé bien, j'ai découvert, au cours de mes longues années de recherche, un moyen de contrôler ma magie autrement qu'avec une baguette. Il me suffit d'assimiler une magie puissante pour provoquer une surtension dans la mienne, et tout s'équilibrera naturellement. Ça me permettra d'utiliser des sorts comme tout le monde.

Ce faisant, il se servit une grosse louche de potion et l'avala d'un coup, prenant le temps de se lécher les lèvres. Un frisson me secoua de haut en bas. Ce mec était franchement dégueu et avait un sérieux problème mental.

Curtis, lui, me regardait comme s'il voulait me demander si le vieux avait raison.

\- Et c'est la première fois que vous essayez de faire ça ? dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Oui, répondit le sale type avec impatience en s'approchant du cercle.

\- Vous êtes conscient que vous risquez fortement d'exploser bêtement avant que votre… équilibre s'installe, hein ?

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai passé des années à créer ce rituel ! J'ai vérifié et re-vérifié chaque étape…!

\- Heu, pardon de vous interrompre, m'sieur, mais vous êtes un psychopathe doublé d'un gros menteur. Ou alors vous êtes con, j'hésite encore.

\- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ça, Zoé ? fit Violet, très intéressée, telle Fred dans _C'est pas Sorcier_.

\- Hé bien, pour commencer, Violet, le cercle vient d'une tribu africaine disparue il y a des siècles. Il figure dans certains grimoires connus des occidentaux. Ces bouquins sont rares, c'est vrai, mais une fois qu'on met la main dessus, on n'a plus besoin d'inventer le dessin. Ensuite, la potion. Vous avez simplement mélangé des plantes et ingrédients ayant des propriétés purifiantes et absorbantes. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous avez cherché des années pour atteindre ce résultat ! C'est de la botanique appliquée ! Et puis, pour trouver un sorcier, il a suffi que vous débarquiez dans ma boutique au moment où je testais mon cousin ! Donc, soit vous êtes con, soit vous mentez pour vous donner de l'importance.

\- CQFD, conclut sagement Steve.

Angus se mit à trembler de fureur, puis il décida que notre avis lui importait peu et se concentra à nouveau sur Thaddeus, qui gigotait dans tous les sens pour se sauver.

\- Bon, écoute vieux, si la science pure ne te convient pas, je peux passer aux menaces. Je fais ça très bien, tu vas voir.

\- Ah, si seulement j'avais du popcorn. Ou un parpaing, regretta Violet.

\- Ouvre bien tes esgourdes ! continuai-je. Si tu touches à un seul poil pubien pas encore apparu de mon petit Thad, je t'ouvrirai le bide et je passerai ton intestin grêle au mixeur sans l'arracher de ton corps.

\- C'est quoi "pubien" ? demanda Thaddeus.

\- Chhhht, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, le calma Rachel.

\- Ensuite, je te ferai comprendre, si tu es toujours en vie, bien sûr, pourquoi on m'appelle la Castratrice à Azkaban ET au Ministère ! Et après ça… hé bien, je suppose que ça dépendra de mon humeur, mais sache que ta pseudo-magie ne te sauvera pas la peau des burnes. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même ta tordue de mère ne reconnaîtra pas ton cadavre !

\- Oh, ma chérie, tu oublies que je suis étudiante en médecine, renchérit Violet avec un sourire sadique. Je pourrai t'aider à le faire souffrir sans le tuer pendant des jours~ !

\- Je peux lui faire manger plein de trucs et puis lui exploser l'estomac à coups de pied, proposa gentiment Steve.

\- J'ai un sort qui retourne les doigts des gens… ajouta Curtis.

\- Je lui niquerai sa manucure ! menaça Rachel.

Gros silence.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Rachel, mon chou, laisse les menaces à ceux qui s'y connaissent, dit Violet.

\- Ouais, on est assez nombreux, toi tu lui planteras tes talons aiguille dans le nez, ce sera déjà bien.

\- Ewwww, t'es dégueu, Zoé.

Angus finit par en avoir marre de nous entendre commença à prononcer une incantation.

\- EUARK ! gueula Steve pour le déconcentrer. Mec, t'as un genre de gros point noir au bord du nez, mais genre ENORME ! C'est dégueu, on dirait une grosse mouche à m…

\- J'dois aller au p'tit coin ! l'interrompit Rachel. Faut que vous me relâchiez, m'sieur, sinon ça va être HORRIIIBLE !

Ouais, j'avoue que sa voix suraiguë nous a tous fait grimacer.

Enfin, ça n'a pas empêché le gusse de finir son incantation, malheureusement. Et malgré tous nos cris désespérés (dont certains incongrus, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer), le cercle s'illumina dans la nuit, me faisant manquer un battement de cœur.

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _On arrive à la fin ! (cool, j'ai envie de commencer le tome 3 moiiii !)_

 _Laissez votre avis, ça m'intéresse ;)_


	7. Je deviens la pote d'un laxatif

_Bonsoir le monde !_

 _Enfin, bonsoir aux quelques personnes qui me lisent. J'ai un peu extrapolé,_ mea culpa _._

 _Voici le dernier chapitre de ce tome 2, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Court-circuit** ou **Je deviens la pote d'un laxatif**

Bon, j'en étais où moi ?

Ah, ouais, un sorcier de pacotille est sur le point de vider mon cousin de sa magie.

Donc, voilà, le cercle venait juste de s'illuminer sous nos "gasp !" sonores. Personnellement, je faisais une rapide prière mentale, car Cassiopéa n'allait pas me rater.

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, le cercle crachota et s'éteignit.

Comme ça, sans raison apparente.

Surpris que ça ait foiré, Angus prit une posture assez comique de mon point de vue et commença à se demander tout haut ce qui se passait.

\- Gros crétin, lâcha alors Thad tout en remuant pour se débarrasser de ses liens. J'ai un bracelet anti-magie, ça m'empêche d'utiliser la mienne, okay, mais ça absorbe aussi les sorts qu'on me lance, qu'ils soient nazes comme le tien ou d'un niveau convenable !

\- Bah dis donc, on voit qu'il a passé trois mois avec toi, commenta Rachel en me jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va, c'est l'héritage familial ! me défendis-je, faussement outrée.

Alors que le sorcier malveillant envisageait d'entrer dans son cercle pour en retirer le bracelet (que j'avais fichtrement bien fait de refiler au gamin), mon cousin se dégagea d'un coup, courut jusqu'au bord du cercle, shoota dans les parties du mage noir et me regarda, indécis quant à la suite des événements.

J'admirai un instant les cris aigus d'Angus le Raté, puis me rappelai que c'était à mon tour de montrer que j'étais une adulte responsable (ou pas, ahahaha).

\- Retourne à la boutique et ferme le rideau métallique ! Il ne pourra pas t'atteindre là-bas ! m'écriai-je en espérant que ses petites jambes couraient très vite.

\- Je sais pas où on est ! rétorqua le mioche en partant dans les aigus, lui aussi.

Au lieu de sauver sa vie, ce petit débile se rua sur nous pour nous détacher de l'arbre, mais le sorcier se relevait déjà de sa castration impromptue (ce foutu gamin est le digne cousin de sa cousine).

\- Allez, allez… murmura-t-il en s'acharnant sur les nœuds qui me retenaient à mes amis.

\- Bordel, dégrouille, il arrive ! m'affolai-je avec toute ma mesure d'adulte.

La main d'Angus était levée au-dessus de la tête de Thad quand la corde céda enfin. Je bondis comme une pupute le jour des soldes, écartai le petit et assénai au sorcier un deuxième coup de pied dans les burnes. J'y ajoutai un coup de genou dans le nez quand il se pencha pour chouiner, histoire d'équilibrer le tout. Il alla gambader un peu plus loin, une main sur le visage et l'autre…un peu plus bas.

Il allait s'en souvenir, de cette soirée ! Les chaussures compensées, ça pardonne pas !

\- Mon petit, tu tapes comme un pro ! félicitai-je mon cousin avant de m'attaquer aux liens de mes amis.

\- Ma baguette ! s'exclama Curtis en montrant sa poche d'un coup de menton.

Aussitôt, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et fouillai ses poches, mais je n'y trouvai absolument rien (si ce n'était un porte-clés Pikachu d'une propreté douteuse).

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? nargua Angus l'Olibrius en pointant la baguette de Curtis sur moi.

\- Là, mon vieux, tu vas le regretter, soupira Violet d'un air ennuyé.

\- Gamin, va chercher la corde dans le cercle tu veux ? demandai-je à voix haute.

Le mioche fila récupérer le tout et le sorcier me ricana au nez, ce que je trouvai très moyennement joli à regarder.

\- Tu vas mourir sale garce ! Avada…

Je ne lui laissai pas le luxe de finir et lui balançai une bonne vieille vague de magie brute. Ça faisait longtemps, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le gusse vola en arrière et sa tête alla heurter le rebord d'un banc décrépi. Assommé, il s'affaissa et ne bougea plus.

\- Thad, file-moi la corde et libère les autres, je me charge de lui.

Je m'approchai du sorcier et récupérai précautionneusement la baguette de Curtis pour la lui rendre plus tard. Je le ligotai ensuite sans vraiment faire attention à la façon dont je m'y prenais. Résultat, il se retrouva avec son poing dans son nez et l'autre entre ses cuisses. Enfin, il ne pourrait plus blesser personne, sauf qu'il gardait une potion magique dans sa narine droite.

Derrière moi, mes amis finissaient de se relever. Rachel s'épousseta avec exagération et Violet rouspéta quant à son derrière ankylosé. Je les ignorai, heureuse que tout le monde soit en vie.

\- Bon, On n'a plus qu'à appeler le Ministère et à le faire inculper pour enlèvement, tentative de meurtre et autres trucs !

\- Attends, cousine, on a encore un truc à faire, m'apprit le môme.

\- Heu… ah bon ?

\- Il m'a donné une idée avec sa potion, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Il balança le contenu du chaudron du Déchu sur le sol et y vida plusieurs grosses bouteilles d'eau minérale apportée par son kidnappeur pour préparer son philtre démoniaque. Ensuite, Thad commença à énumérer toute une liste d'ingrédients plus ou moins magiques à toute vitesse.

Au début, je ne compris pas, puis je me mis à fouiller mon tablier en hâte pour rassembler tout ce qu'il voulait. Rachel ne tarda pas à m'imiter avec son propre vêtement, et nous arrivâmes à réunir quasi toutes les plantes.

\- Il y a des orties là-bas, signala Thad en pointant l'entrée du parc du doigt.

Violet fila les chercher.

\- Et les pissenlits sont par-là.

Steve, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, alla cueillir des fleurs jaunes avec une bonne dose de perplexité.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi, cousine, fit Thaddeus en souriant, me tendant la grosse cuillère en métal.

Je considérai les ingrédients étalés sur une des rares dalles de béton dépourvues de mauvaises herbes et mon cerveau arriva enfin à connecter deux neurones.

\- Ce sont les ingrédients de ma potion de Catalyseur. Tu veux que j'en fasse une ? Ici ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Mais ça foire tout le temps, ça ne servira à rien !

\- Fais-moi confiance, nargua l'adolescent.

\- Bon…

Je soufflai exagérément fort pour montrer ma désapprobation, mais je commençai tout de même à découper, hacher, malaxer et mélanger les plantes dans l'eau bouillante. Dix minutes plus tard, le mélange était terminé, mais rien ne se passa.

C'est là que mon cousin récupéra une feuille de menthe dans la besace d'Angus, toujours évanoui, et la jeta dans la marmite. Aussitôt, des fumeroles vert clair s'élevèrent du chaudron et la potion se mit à luire doucement dans la pénombre.

\- Alors c'était ça la solution ? De la menthe toute bête ?

\- Hééééé ouais. Tu n'y as juste pas pensé. La menthe est un antioxydant. Pour la durabilité de ton catalyseur, c'est important.

\- Le catalyseur, lâchai-je d'un coup. Il m'en faut un ! Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre ? Quelqu'un a un bracelet ou un collier ou une bague pas ensorcelés ?!

Mes amis se regardèrent, impuissants.

\- Pas besoin d'un bijou, on est dans un parc, claironna Thad avec un air sage qui me dépassait.

Il se redressa avec un genre de branche fine et tordue, couverte d'épines et de fleurs blanches.

\- Tu veux que je me fasse une vraie baguette ?

\- Bah, c'est pas pour rien si on les fait en bois, en général. Elles sont plus fiables ainsi, et l'essence utilisée donne du caractère à ta baguette, expliqua mon cousin.

Gros silence.

\- Faut vraiment que je te fasse lire plus souvent, fis-je au bout d'un long moment.

Je débarrassai la tige de bois de ses épines avec un petit couteau, puis me décidai à en faire de même pour les fleurs. Mon futur catalyseur ressemblait presque à une baguette normale ! Soudain, un doute me prit.

\- Dis, c'est quoi exactement comme bois ?

\- Du prunellier, m'apprit Thad.

Je pouvais presque apercevoir une auréole au-dessus de sa tête, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

\- Et quelles sont ses particularités ?

\- Hé bien, les baguettes de prunellier sont plutôt rares et conviennent à des guerriers. Une fois que vous aurez traversé tous les dangers, surmonté tous les obstacles, ta baguette te sera loyale pour toujours !

\- Hé, c'est cool comme bois en fait ! s'extasia Steve en observant la branche tordue. D'où tu sais tout ça ?

\- On a un ex-fabricant de baguette dans la famille, dit Thad en haussant les épaules. Il parle en dormant et il est somnambule.

\- Mouais… qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Parce que, comprends-moi, je suis super contente, mais ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai ! m'exclamai-je en sentant venir les emmerdes.

\- Heu, les fruits du prunellier sont laxatifs ? Pour une chieuse comme toi c'est parfait non ?

\- Thaaaaad ! T'as pas honte !?

\- Tu l'aurais faite aussi, je te signale, fit remarquer Rachel. Bon, tu le fais, ce catalyseur, au lieu de râler ?

\- Mouais… grommelai-je en fusillant le mioche des yeux.

Je laissai tomber la branche dans le chaudron et aussitôt, tout le liquide disparut, aspiré par le bois. Je retirai ma baguette de la marmite et sentit ma magie me quitter peu à peu, absorbée par le catalyseur. Voilà donc comment on le recharge !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, une fois la pression de ma magie emprisonnée disparue. Doucement, je levai ma nouvelle baguette vers Angus et prononçai soigneusement :

\- Petrificus totalus.

Aussitôt, le mage noir se retrouva aussi raide qu'une planche de bois et, incapable de me retenir, je laissai un sourire dément et énorme s'étaler sur mon visage.

\- Heu, Zoé ? T'es flippante là, s'inquiéta Curtis.

J'éclatai d'un rire machiavélique et mes amis firent un pas prudent en arrière.

\- Non mais vous imaginez ? J'ai battu le record de ma mère ! Héhéhéhé, elle va être verte ! explosai-je, folle de joie.

Les réactions furent diverses et pas très enthousiastes. Violet se facepalma, Steve fit mine d'applaudir et Rachel haussa un sourcil incrédule. Curtis, quant à lui, n'y comprit rien. Il allait falloir que je lui explique les choses une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Bon, je vais conduire ce crétin au Ministère, je reviens tout de suite ! déclarai-je, excitée.

J'agrippai Angus par le bras et transplanai, savourant cette sensation désagréable comme un bon Whisky Pur Feu. je me retrouvai pour la deuxième fois en deux ans dans l'Atrium et laissai le mage noir aux mains d'un auror muet de stupeur qui passait par là.

\- Il a kidnappé mon cousin et a voulu lui prendre sa magie. Si vous voulez des dépositions, demandez mes coordonnées à Harry Potter, là j'ai pas le temps.

\- Mais c'est Angus Cartridge ! s'exclama un sorcier qui passait par là. Il a cambriolé plusieurs sorciers ces derniers mois !

\- Ha ben ceci explique cela. Foutez-le en prison et qu'on en parle plus, dis-je pour abréger la conversation.

Je disparus du Ministère juste à temps pour éviter les questions embarrassantes et me retrouvai une nouvelle fois dans le parc délabré. Ils allaient sûrement débarquer chez moi pour avoir des réponses, mais d'ici à ce qu'ils trouvent mon adresse, j'aurai le temps de mourir de vieillesse !

\- Allez, on retourne à la boutique et on fête l'arrivée de ma nouvelle copine en prunellier !

\- Zoé. Il est genre trois heures du mat', là, bailla Violet.

Ah, merde, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

\- Ok, on rentre chez moi et on dort… soupirai-je, douchée.

* * *

Surexcitée par mon catalyseur trop classe, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre chez ma mère pour la lui agiter sous le nez dès le lendemain matin.

\- Je t'ai battue-heu ! la narguai-je après lui avoir raconté nos aventures.

\- Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai pas eu besoin d'un gamin de onze ans pour me dire comment faire, répliqua ma mère avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Roooooh !

Je boudai plusieurs minutes d'affilée au-dessus de mon verre de limonade.

\- Je rigole, je suis contente pour toi, ma chérie. Tu dois te sentir mieux qu'avant !

\- Mes dieux oui, c'est un tel soulagement de ne plus avoir à garder tout ça sous contrôle…

\- … Mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que tu dois prendre la grosse tête !

* * *

Le procès d'Angus Cartridge fut rapidement expédié. On nous invita, Thad, Curtis et moi pour témoigner, ainsi que les sorciers victimes de ses vols de grimoires. Il était bon pour quelques années à Azkaban. D'ici peu, la prison entière allait connaître le nom des Nightingale, et surtout le mien, je pense !

Pour en revenir à ma chère boutique et à ses occupants, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La lettre de Poudlard défonça littéralement une fenêtre entrouverte pour trouver son destinataire, à savoir Thad. Le hibou de l'école faillit rester coincé dans l'ouverture, et j'eus recours au pied-de-biche pour le récupérer. J'eus très sérieusement envie de jeter la lettre pour que Thad ne puisse pas la lire, mais encore une fois, mon égoïsme trouva ses limites.

Je la lui remis donc avec un sourire faux et Rachel, compréhensive, ne fit aucun commentaire. Mon cousin émerveillé lut sa lettre et dansa partout en comprenant que le moment d'avoir sa propre baguette était venu.

J'avais l'impression de me revoir à son âge. C'était flippant.

\- J'imagine même pas l'effet que ça doit faire, murmura Rachel.

\- C'est comme se faire shooter dans les ovaires et être soignée par Benedict Cumberbatch.

\- Quoi, ça fait mal et tu en retires un problème de prononciation ?

\- Nan, c'est horrible parce que tu quittes tous ceux que tu aimes, et c'est merveilleux et bizarre. Le tout en même temps. Chelou.

\- Effectivement…

Cassiopéa débarqua le lendemain à la boutique, esquivant habilement mon coup de pied vengeur dans le nez.

\- Zoé, chérie, tes manières sont dé-plo-ra-bles, tu devrais songer à prendre des cours de maintien, ça t'éviterait de mourir vierge, fit la mère de Thad comme entrée en matière, avec son horrible (et faux) accent irlandais.

Bordel, que je la hais.

\- Tata Cassiopéa, moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir… grinçai-je, revancharde.

\- Mais qui est cette fille ? demanda ma tante en désignant Rachel d'un doigt manucuré.

\- Ma pote Rachel. Une moldue.

\- Horreuuuuuuur ! Tu as laissé mon petit Thad d'amuuuur avec une moldue !

\- Heuuuu, et ? singea Rachel. On n'est pas contagieux vous savez ?

Cassiopéa l'ignora royalement et s'illumina quasi littéralement en voyant son fils arriver dans le magasin avec son t-rex en plastique.

\- Oooooh ! Thaddie, mon chéri ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

\- Fallait pas m'envoyer ici ? ronchonna le gamin, fatigué de l'exubérance de sa mère.

\- Je suis venue te chercher, mon bébé d'amour ! s'exclama Cassiopéa, qui avait le don d'ignorer ce qui lui déplaisait. Nous devons aller t'acheter tes fournitures pour aller à Poudlaaard ! Et puis maman veut passer du temps avec son bébé chéri avant qu'il ne prenne le train.

\- Mais pourquoi tu parles à la troisième personne ? demanda Thad en me jetant un regard du style "Oscour".

\- Heuuu, Thad a appris beaucoup de choses ici ! déclara Rachel pour que le gamin n'ait pas toute l'attention de sa mère.

\- Ah ouiiii ? Quoi par exemple ?

Le regard de Thad s'éclaira d'une lueur mauvaise. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et sourit, sardonique, quand je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je sais ce que je veux être plus tard ! s'écria-t-il en imitant un de ces mômes qui me donnent vraiment envie de tuer (ceux qui font des caprices dans la rue, se moquent des passants et chialent quand on se venge à coups de poing dans le nez).

\- Oh ? Et que veut devenir mon petit chéri ?

\- Je veux faire comme Zoé !

Cassiopéa tiqua.

\- Comme Zoé ? Herboriste ? Arnaqueur ?

\- Déchu !

Et voilà comment ma tante tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Après un mois sans Thad, j'avais l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti. Mine de rien, avoir un gamin dans les jambes toute la journée mettait une certaine dose d'animation dans ma petite existence tranquille ! Enfin, bon, il devait être à l'école, déjà.

Il m'avait écrit peu après son retour au manoir Nightingale, car sa mère avait essayé de jeter son t-rex. Sa magie accidentelle avait arraché les sourcils de ma tante, et j'admets avoir ricané en lisant ça.

Un hibou s'encastra dans la vitrine du magasin, et je me hâtai d'aller lui ouvrir avant que les moldus le remarquent. C'était un des messagers de Poudlard, et je décachetai l'enveloppe avec impatience.

Evidemment, ça venait de Thad.

 _Salut cousine !_

 _Malgré l'opinion de toute la famille, qui me voyait déjà chez Serdaigle, je me suis retrouvé chez Gryffondor ! T'es super-fière de moi hein ?_

 _Je pense que j'ai brisé une longue lignée de Serdaigle, du coup je crois que ton anticonformisme est contagieux. Mais bon, on verra ce que ça donne. J'attends juste de voir pourquoi le Choixpeau a jugé bon de m'envoyer dans cette Maison. Il paraît qu'il ne fait rien sans raison._

 _Je viens de réaliser que je t'écris avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à la famille. Ne va pas croire que je t'aime bien, surtout. C'est juste que ça va énerver tout le monde à la maison quand ils le sauront._

 _Au fait. J'ai croisé McGonagall cette semaine dans un couloir. Elle m'a dit que d'après mes profs, je suis plutôt bien élevé pour un descendant de Nightingale. Je lui ai répondu qu'une certaine personne m'a rendu comme ça, et elle m'a demandé de qui il s'agissait. Bizarrement, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle a pâli et a pris ses jambes à son cou._

 _Faudra vraiment que tu me racontes ta scolarité, un de ces quatre._

 _Bisous qui collent,_

 _Thad._

 _PS : T'as_ vraiment _intérêt de me raconter, je rigole pas !_

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lâchai un énorme éclat de rire qui ressemblait un peu à ça :

\- MuahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Finalement, peut-être que cette année scolaire ne sera pas si horrible, après tout !

* * *

FIN

… _du tome 2. Le tome 3 suivra assez rapidement je crois ^^_

 _A cette occasion, vous rencontrerez le reste de la famille Nightingale. De TOUTE la famille._

 _Ça promet._

 _En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre ou sur ce tome, comme vous voulez ! :)_


End file.
